Stand By Me
by Ishida no Revolution
Summary: "Everything seems to be going good for once, but of course it had to be freaking messed up. I won't ever be happy will I? His death, I cannot forget." Dark Link and Link Pairing. Dark's PoV and occasionally Link's PoV. AU.
1. Farewell, Hell Town!

**A/n: Yo! **

**I promise, it will get better after this chapter. I do realize that this chapter wasn't quite that good, but I can't think of any ideas to re-type this without changing the entire story.. *sweatdrop*  
**

**Just so you know, this fan fic was originally called "Running On Empty" but, I decided to change the name to "Stand By Me" because I thought it was a more fitting name and because "Stand By Me" by Baseball Bear is a wonderful song. Listen to it when you get the chance! This is in the present, not like in the game where they don't have any technology. Hah. This pairing has to be my main favorite pairing of all time. Dark Link & Link! Unfortunately, I either deleted, or lost the original document of this chapter -_-;; So here I am re-typing it. Oh well, I was planning on fixing a lot of stuff in this chapter anyways. XD This fan fiction is in Dark's PoV (Point of View for those who don't know) On to the story!**

**This story is: Humurous-ish. Romance. Shounen-ai! (BoyxBoy) AU. OoC. OC. Hurt/Comfort. May be future lime.**

Disclaimer: The series of The Legend of Zelda, nor the characters, do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo and their respectful creators.

**Kuso: Shit (exclamation, not noun); Damn it**

**Itai: Ouch; That hurt  
**

* * *

_Stand By Me_

_Chapter 1: Farewell Hell Town!_

Just look at me now, I'm nothing. Nobody bothers to communicate with me. Nobody cares about me, no one's ever loved me, not even my own mother and definitely not my step-father. Ever since I was a kid, I've had no friends. I'm glad I'm moving from this town. I'm in the car now, we're on our way to our new place. The movers left yesterday, hopefully they're unloading our stuff. I plan on making a fresh start… I hope I can. The situation will probably stay the same. I want things to change for the better. I don't want to always feel like I'm so messed up and alone. I want someone to care about me, to always be there for me. But things won't end up like that. Not for me. I don't deserve it, since I don't seem to have a purpose. In fact, I'm waiting for the day I will disappear. I should have been nonexistent, never born. My gray-black iPod slips from my hand and lands between my feet. I curse as it immediately shuffles. _Color Me Blood Red_ by _Malice Mizer_ starts playing. Kuso. I forgot to switch on the hold. I like this song though, otherwise why would I have put it onto my iPod? My mother starts shouting at my step-father, probably about something stupid. Honestly, I don't see why they are even together. They fight all the time.

"I told you I didn't buy them!" My mother screamed.

"You should have! Thank's to you, I don't have any cigarettes!" Ganondorf's (step-dad) face turned red with rage.

"Too bad!" My mother was the one driving and yet she still managed to slap him.

"Don't you _dare_ raise a hand against me." Ganondorf snarled. Oh he was _furious._

"I will if I fucking want! You can't control me!" Mother's eyes were ablaze with anger.

My turn. "Hey…calm down. Let's just be mellow and cool out."

They both shoot me a glare that quite clearly said "Shut the fuck up, _child._" I held my tongue and said no more. I turned the volume up. The song switched to _Numb_ by _Linkin Park. _God, I haven't heard this song in forever. My parents were still fighting and I knew for the little I said, I would probably pay. I'm better off saying nothing. So I hugged my bear, Kuroshi, and drifted off to sleep.

-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-

When I woke up, it was because the car came to a sudden stop. I flew forward and smashed my face into the passenger seat. Ganondorf turned around to glare at me. "Boy, you better not do that again or I'll kick your face in. Oh, and check your nose." He smirked at that last bit and I nodded and pressed my hand to my nose. I looked at it. There was blood. A lot of blood. My nose started throbbing. I'm pretty sure I broke it. I felt along my nose to see if anything was uneven. Nope. Luck is on my side, for now anyways. I tried to wipe some of the blood off the seat, smearing it all over my sweatshirt. Man! This is my favorite sweatshirt! I guess I'll just wash it when I can. I sigh and just sit there. What else can I do besides wait 'til we get to the house or stop somewhere? My parents won't do anything to help, I have to do it all by myself. That's how it's always been. They don't care about me, I don't care about them. Wait. Where is my iPod? I looked on the floor and on the seat, not seeing it. Ah crap. I have a bad feeling. "Uhm, hey Ganondorf…"

"What kid?" He says harshly.

I flinch at his tone. "Er, do you know where my iPod is?"

He held out his huge hand to show me he had it. "Yes, I do."

"Well… could I have it back? Please?" I hate this guy, I'm not scared of him or anything, well not _too_ much.

"Huh, I guess so." He throws it at my face and laughs as I try to catch it, but it smacks into my face.

I rub my face, then pick it up from my lap, where it fell. I turn my iPod on and turn it to _Eraser_ by _Alice Nine_. My nose finally stopped bleeding, but there's still blood on my face and my hands, plus my sweatshirt. The car's quiet, and I flip through my iPod, listening to random songs. At one point it turned to some creepy yodeling song and I quickly change it while trying to figure out how it got on there. My mom pulls up to a gas pump at a gas station I've never even heard if and starts to fill the car with gas. I tell Ganon I'm going to grab something from inside. I step out of the car and look around. It's dark outside and there are barely any cars. I look at my phone and realize it's 3 am. When did it get so late? We left at 8pm! I was distracted when I walked in the store and was hit by the smell. It smelled really delicious. Like strawberries and pocky. I licked my lips and decided I would buy some strawberries and of course, pocky, next time we went shopping.

I looked around for the drinks and found what I was looking for. SoBe! SoBe and Ramune are my favorite drinks. I grab a strawberry banana SoBe and head to the register. I set it on the counter and pull my wallet from my pocket. I had three 10's and a twenty. The cashier stared at me as if expecting me to shoot him. I give him a ten and he gives me change and I head back to the car, realizing why he was staring at me. I still had blood all over myself. I put my SoBe in the car and told mom that I was going to wash off my face in the bathroom. So I went back inside and asked the clerk where the bathroom was. He pointed to a sign in the back, which I don't know how I hadn't seen it, and headed that way. The bathroom was unlocked so I didn't hassle with knocking. I went to the sink, not bothering to close the door and splashed water on my face, and tried to get most of it off. I watch the water turn pink and shiver. I hate the sight of blood. It reminds me of…things…bad memories of my childhood.

_:Flashback:_

_I walked into the house, I was 7. My birthday was today. I just got off the bus from school. I was excited to see my birthday cake and presents that Ganondorf and Mom had promise me. As I walked into the kitchen, I suddenly stopped. My entire body became rigged. My mom was lying on the floor beside the table bleeding. Blood was pouring out from a gash on her head and cuts on her stomach. I screamed and ran to her. I kneeled on the floor, shaking her, calling her name, holding her hand. I couldn't do anything. I didn't know any emergency numbers. No one bothered to tell me. I got up and went to go look for Ganondorf, but I couldn't find him. He wasn't there. I rushed to the neighbor's house and I was crying so hard, they couldn't understand me. I managed to pull them to my house and I ran to my mom and I couldn't stop crying. I thought she was dead. I don't know how much time had passed. Eventually, paramedics came, and I guessed the neighbors called 911 and I didn't notice. Next thing I knew, I was in the waiting room with Ganondorf. I didn't have the slightest idea as to how they got a hold of him, but somehow they did. Last I remember is thinking "I guess this means I don't get any cake or presents."_

_:End Flashback:_

I came back from the memory and the water is still running. How long have I been here? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty? I look in the mirror to check that all the blood is gone and notice that I'm crying. I wipe the tears with the back of my clean sleeve and turn the faucet off. I grab a paper towel and dry my face off. Someone clears their throat and I jump. I look over to see Ganondorf standing in the doorway, red faced, foot tapping.

"Boy, you better finish up! You've been in here for half an hour!" Ganon shouted Impatiently.

I stared at him, then nodded slowly. "Sorry. I'm done now."

Wow. Thirty minutes huh? As we walked, er I mean, as Ganondorf stomped and I followed him, I wasn't really paying attention and slammed my you-know-what on a shelf and fell on my face. Ganon turned around and started booming with laughter. Someone rushed over to me and stuck his hand out to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I got up, ignoring his hand and nodded. Fudge. Someone saw me, Even though I knew I would probably never see this guy again, I felt stupid and embarrassed. I stood there trying o breathe slow, to calm down. "Yeah. My name's Dark. What about yo-"

"Stop wasting my time! Get to the car, you useless child!" Ganondorf interrupted and barked at me.

I sulked to our blue Scion TC and got in. At least I tried to make conversation. Ganondorf got in and told my mom about my tripping episode in there and she broke out into a laughing fit. We got back on the road and it seemed pretty pointless to have stopped because it only took three minutes until we pulled in front of a white two-story house with a good sized yard. (very green) I got out of the car and grabbed my backpack and other things I had in the car, and headed inside. The movers had come and gone. Everything was where mom had marked on the blue-print she had hand drawn. I checked out the rooms on the first floor and discovered the bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, and my parents' room. They had the back of the house near no doors or stairs. Good. I went upstairs and found the computer room, my bathroom, my room, and the other living room. Basically, the entire floor was mine. The computer room was on the right, across from my room, with the living room on its right. My room was on the left, with my bathroom on its right. I enter my room and set my stuff on the floor and flop onto my bed, and fall into a state of what I call sleep. I'll unpack my stuff tomorrow.

-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-F-H-T-

I roll over and almost fall off the bed. I open one eye, then the other. Wait, where am I? This isn't… Oh yeah…This is my new room. In the new house. I sit up and hear a yell. Maybe that's why I woke up? It was probably just because I almost fell off my bed. I stand up and walk into the living room. I find one of my DVD's in a box after some digging and pop it in. I find the remote in a different box marked "Plates, Living room" Obviously, it wasn't a box of plates. Mom probably either re-used this box or wasn't thinking. The main menu flashed on the screen and I take a seat on the couch and press play. Luckily, it's Saturday so I don't have school today or tomorrow. I pull out my phone to check the time like I always do. 3:30pm. For real? Jeeze. I slept long today. My screen flashed "New Msg" and vibrated. Huh. No one texts me. I flipped open my phone and opened the message from mom. "Get to work. No watching Cry Baby or Toy Story or any of those dumb things you take interest in. There's a lot to do." I frown and begin pounding rapidly at the numbers on my phone. "They're not dumb. And yes Ma'am. I'll get to work right away." I press the send button and flicked my phone shut. No, I don't have a keyboard or a touch screen phone. Just a simple open-close phone. I don't mind it. I'm glad I didn't get one of those stupid fancy ones. I put my phone in my pocket and walk back to my room. I shut the door and notice the rest of my things are in here. Someone brought in about five boxes and pushed them against my wall.

I walked to the box marked "Electronics" and pulled out my iHomo, er I mean iHome, which was black, and set it on my bed and plugged it in. I hooked my iPod up and shuffled it. Grabbing a random box, I reach in and pull out the first thing. A pair of socks. I toss them to my dresser and did the same with my other socks and boxers. I stopped and noticed I had my sweatshirt on, so I take it off and throw it on my bed. I go back to unpacking and started to pull out my shirts and pants, which I start to throw near the closet. I have bad aim. I stare in amazement as my favorite pair of blue jeans fly out my open window. "Kuso!" I shout and run to the window. I look down and see my pants are on a sticker bush. Great. I push against the glass and turn around. I run down stairs.

"Where are you going boy?" As you could all guess, it was Ganondorf.

"Erm, I accidentally threw my pants out my window. Into a sticker bush." I responded. He's going to laugh and then go tell mom.

Ganondorf stares, laughs, then wanders back to the kitchen, a glass of rum in his hand, and I hear him try to tell my mom without laughing. Go figure. I step outside and find the pants and lean into the blasted bush. I hope I don't fall in. I grab my pants and carefully pull them out.

"Itai!" Freaking bush! I got my pants so screw you bush! I go back to my room, shut the door and the window, and continue sorting things again. I come across my sweatshirts. My Bleach sweatshirt is the one I need to wash, the one on the bed. In total, I have 5 sweatshirts. They are: a black and blue striped one, My Neighbor Totoro, One with the Japanese kanji for "Strength", a Girugämesh sweatshirt, a Bleach sweatshirt, and a "Beware Of Perverts" sweatshirt. After I finished sorting clothes, I put them away. Next box is… My manga and anime! Cool. I have over 40 volumes of manga and some Shonen Jump, and yes I admit it, Shojo Beat too. Feed your inner girl side. I have about 30 anime volumes. I usually buy them with my own money. Normally, I don't get anything for birthdays or holidays. Any regular kid would be devastated. It doesn't bug me, so I guess I'm not regular, eh? Oh well. I slide my manga and anime onto my shelf near my bed. My bed is queen sized, by the way. It has a normal railing frame thing. Which is black. My comforter is blue and it's really fluffy! (smile) I have 3 regular pillows. Anyways, I finished with the manga + anime.

I return to the box marked "Electronics" and pull out my camera and set it on the shelf above the shelf with my anime + manga. I did the same with the other things I pull out of that box. Which were mainly cords for various things like my camera, phone, hand-helds, and iPod. And If you're wondering, no, I'm not rich. But we're not broke and we're not exactly middle class. Well, I guess you could say we're rich. I dunno. I finish the "Electronics" box and quickly unpack the remaining boxes.

"Jeeze! Finally done!" I mutter to myself and sit on my bed. I pull out my phone and check the time. 5:17pm. Huh. I coulda swore it was at least 6:30pm. Geh, whatever. I head into the t.v room and unpack everything in there. After I'm done with that, I go to the bathroom and unpack the few things in there. I find my toothbrush and place it in the mirror cabinet. I put my Shampoo & Conditioner in the shower, body wash too. I see a big black blob, out of the corner of my eye, scuttle across the shower floor. I look and notice it's a giant spider. "AHHHHH! HOLY FUCK!" I shout. (manly!) and grab a book from the counter (?) and smash it over and over again, just to make sure it's dead. Erg, I hate spiders. Now to clean this up. I grab some toilet paper and wipe off the book (?) then the bottom of the shower. I run the water to wash off the guts and what-else from the shower. I toss the toilet paper into the trash, as well as the book (?). Where did that book even come from? It's not even mine!

Oh well. I step out into the hall and snap off the lights. Yes, I turned off the water. I enter the computer room and unpack the two boxes in there, then check the time again. New Msg. Well, what a strange time. I snap open my phone and read the text from Ganondorf. "Macke own diner. Yore mom and I gowing out for night. We'll b back in 24%$f ours. Stae out of truble boy." I swear. He is so lazy. He can barely spell. I don't see the point in responding. It's 6:39pm. Alright. I'll go make ramen, than watch movies or go on the computer or something.

* * *

**A/N: Be happy! It took me a long time to re-type and edit this! As we speak, I'm eating ramen. Hopefully, Chapter two and three will be up soon. Chapter two is done, I just have to type it up. And chapter three is almost done. XD But I'm not typing anything more today. I plan on posting 2&3 in the same day, so wait for it! Reviews make it so Dark doesn't get into more accidents, unless you're a hateful person and want him to get hurt D And a hint about Dark's last name. It's the last name of Koji Kondo, the composer for all the music of The Legend Of Zelda! My idol! *sparkles***

**Dark: What? Don't kill me!**

**Revolution: Nonsense! I wouldn't kill you! *evil smile***

**Dark: …**

**Revolution: Hm?  
**

**Dark: *Sigh* So hopeless.**

**Revolution: Thank you.**

**Dark: Shut up.**

**Revolution: What was that? *Goes into Kira mode* I HAVE CONTROL OVER YOU! WATCH! *writes something down***

**Dark: ….. *randomly dances and begins to sing* **

**Revolution: KUKUKUKUKU! Bye for now!**


	2. Chasing Butterflies

**A/N: Heyo! It's your oh so unfavorite Revolution! XD Well, here's chapter 2. Unfortunately, I don't think I'll have Chapter 3 up at the same time I post this, like I mentioned in the first chapter. -.-;; I'm sorry! I'm just a big fat liar! I'll get to work on it as soon as possible! It's almost finished! ('cept I have to type it!)**

…**.I could really use a banana . Stupid growing pains. One reason I'm short, I HATE milk. *hides behind couch* Don't throw anything at me!**

**Review Response:**

_Toraudew: _**Don't worry, Link will definitely be the Uke! ;D And sank you, my lovely first reviewer!**

_Bluebliss86: _**Thank you! **

**You guys don't know how happy reviews make me! Even if they are on the bad points! I really appreciate them, no matter what you write! When I read the reviews, I squealed with joy ^_^;; But when I read 'em it made me want to get this done as soon as I could! *laughs***

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, sadly. Nor the characters. But I own this..er.. wait. I forgot. I don't own a lot of things XD oh! I own my OC character. And this spoon on the computer desk. Oh, wait. My mother bought that.

**Gomen: Sorry**

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 2: Chasing Butterflies

!rrr…rrr…rrr!

Stupid alarm clock. I slam my hand down on the snooze button and lye there for a moment. Geh! Today is the first day of school. 10th grade. Great, great, great. Oh boy. I just can't wait. I sigh and crawl out of bed and put my shirt, fresh pair of boxers pants, and socks on. Yesterday we went to the school and went on a tour and got my schedule. 1st period health, 2nd period math, 3rd history, 4th English, and 5th period is art. I push my hair, which is black by the way, out of my eyes. Since my eyes are red, people are afraid of me. It sort of bites. I check my alarm clock and flick the alarm off. "Okay.. I've got like half an hour." I pick up my backpack and descend down the stairs. I put a piece of toast in the toaster (nah, in the sink.) and push the button thing down. I walk back up the steps and into the bathroom and start searching for my brush. "Er? Where did I put it? It's not on the counter. Oh! Here it is! In a random drawer with q-tips and cotton balls..._and nail polish remover?_ "Uh?" brush brush brush. Back in the kitchen, I ignore my now cold toast and grab a banana. I go back upstairs and grab Man volume 4 and Chobits volume 3. Stuffing them into my back pack I also grab a can of tea.

I head out the door and cross the street heading to school, I think. I hope I won't get lost. What a drag that would be. I unwrap my banana and chomp it slowly. Bananas are good. And apparently they help you grow or get rid of growing pains. I crack open my tea and glug it down. Yum. I love tea. Once I reach the school, I hear the late bell. Aw damn it. I was close. I walk up the school steps and through the door. I walk into my homeroom and the entire class grew silent. Am I that terrifying? I walk over to the teacher "Uh, I'm Dark."

"I know. You're the new kid." He looked up at me and then looked to the class "Hey! Listen up! This is our new student. His name is Dark." He looked back at me "Go take a seat. Anywhere."

I squirm from all the stares and the hushed whispering. I pick a seat in the back. A girl a few seats away raises her hand.

"Sensei! Does he have to be in _our_ class? He's creepy looking!"

Ouch. I flinch and place my hands in my lap, staring at my feet.

"June's right sensei! I don't like him." A boy next to her says.

"Hiro. June. He's in this homeroom. Deal with it."

Is that a bad thing if I'm in this class? Well, jeez. I'm sorry. People aren't too nice. Tch. Everyone ignores me, except for a few stares and more hushed whispering, and goes back to whatever.

-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-

I slept through the rest of homeroom and 1st period. Now it's math. Yippee. The teacher stutters a lot.

"N-n-now on t-to this prob-problem." He points to some weird random problem on the board while everyone giggles at his stuttering.

"You! New guy! A-answer this equation!" he points to yet another unknown problem and I look up.

"I have no clue what the answer is."

He sighs. "It's easy. M-my names buh-by the way."

I mumble something like "mmkay.." and lay my head on the desk. Something attacks my leg and I jump and look down. The kid in front of me turned around and continues kicking me.

"What?" I look at him

"I don't like you. Not one bit."

"Uhh..okay?" I raise an eyebrow.

He snarls at me. "You're a freak!" He kicks my leg harder.

"Ow!"

"What, are you gonna cry? You pathetic loser. Go jump in front of a car."

I blink.

"Shou! D-dark! Pa-pay attention!" half-shouted.

I raised my hand "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, but do-don't go wandering off."

I nodded and heard Shou snicker. I left the class and sat against one of the walls in the bathroom. "What a freaking jerk. Geh.." I run my hand through my hair and I stand up and face the wall "What the hell!" I punched the wall in frustration. I lean against the wall and start to sob, ignoring the pain shooting through my fist. " Come on.. just get over it. It's not a big deal. It could be much worse." I mutter. Sighing, I try to clear my head. "Too bad I couldn't skip school today. Ganon would have a hissy fit if I did. 'Specially since it's the first day." I lick my sore knuckles and head back to math. I try to ignore Shou and the others through the rest of class.

The bell rings. Finally! I make my way to the cafeteria and then change my mind and find the stairs and sit on them. It's pretty empty and quiet here. I (magically) pull out my lunch and eat my cookies first, then start chewing on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Tp tp tp.

Hmm? Someone's coming down the stairs. I scoot to the side of the stairs. The person turns out to be persons. As they pass, they look at me strange, slowing down. I look back at them and chomp on my sandwich then smile seductively. One of them shudders and they continue on their way, with one more glare. Tch. They probably think I'm a creep or pedophile. Om nom nom. This sandwich is pretty good. If it was on sourdough bread, it would be awful. Same with the bread that contains the seed stuff. That type of bread is the _seed_ of the devil. Okay. That was a bad joke. Not paying attention to really anything but the delightfulness of my bread thing, I feel a tap on my head. I turn to face the person who tapped me and my eyes go wide and I drop my sandwich. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Can't be that much of a surprise can it? After all, I'm only one person." He says sitting on the step above me.

It's the guy from the store. The one I almost got to know.

"Dark, was it?" he asks, placing a finger on his chin.

"Yeah." I forget my oh-so-delectable sandwich and focus on him. Green eyes, multi-colored black and grey hair, rubber bracelets on one arm, leather bracelet on the other.

"Well, I'm Koji."

"Nice name." Wow. Did I really just say that?

"Thanks. I like yours too." he laughs.

I hope Ganondorf doesn't burst through the wall and drag me away. That would be odd. "Mm. I don't like mine too much."

"Well, no one really likes their name, since they couldn't pick it." he places his head in his hand and looks at me. "So how come you're sitting over here?"

"Well, I don't like big crowds, and since I'm new, I don't have any friends. It's not like I did before either."

"Nein. You have a friend."

"What? Who?"

"Yours truly. The oh-so-weird lunatic sitting close to you."

"We're friends?"

"Yes. As of a few moments ago."

"…" Is this good or bad? "So how come you're sitting with me?"

"Well, I think you're pretty interesting. Besides, I never got to tell you my name at the shop 'cuz you got dragged away by that huge scary guy."

"Oh. You probably mean Ganondorf. He's my step-dad."

"He seems pretty harsh."

"Oh yeah. You have no clue."

"Gomen."

"What are you apologizing about? I don't blame you. Unless you're secretly Ganondorf…."

"Oh you got me. I'm your step dad and I'm plotting your downfall. You're good. I don't know how you ever found out."

We both burst into laughter and the bell rings to join in the laughter... creepy bell…

"Well, we have to go to our next classes. I have science. What about you?" He stands up

"I have history."

"Boring!" He pats my head "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, later." I walk down the steps and head for history.

I... I have a friend now. As I thought about this, I could slightly feel the joy flooding my heart. As far as I knew, I was glad we moved here.

-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-

After History, I have English. Once I get to English, I head for a seat in the back. As I sit down, I accidentally bump the person sitting next to me. "Gomen!"

"Huh? Oh, it's fine." He smiles, yes smiles, at me. "Hey, are you new here?"

"Uh huh. Today's my first day here."

"Oh? Well, welcome! How is it so far?"

"It's alright I guess. Better than my other schools."

"Good! My name is Link Hylian! How about you?" he sticks his hand out energetically.

"I'm Dark Kondo." I shake his out-stretched hand.

"So when'd you move here?"

"Saturday. Really early morning Saturday."

"Huh.. I moved here…uh…wait... I didn't move here. I've been here for as long as I can remember."

"Really?"

"Yep! This town's sort of boring though. Maybe I'll take you to some of the good places!"

"That'd be..cool?" Link's description? Energetic, blonde, blue eyed, scrawny.

"Whatcha staring at?" he leans over too far and falls out of his chair. "Woah!"

And he's definitely dumb.

"Are you alright?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" he jumps back into his desk. "Nothing like a good fall!"

"Er, okay?" maybe he's insane too.

"So how's the desk?"

"What? It's…desk like?"

"Good. If you don't like your desk, we could switch."

"I'm fine..?"

"Woah! Did you ever notice that spot there?" he looks down at the carpet and points to a pretty apparent spot.

"..No. I just got here, 'member?"

"Oh yeah! You're new! That's right!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey, do you like chocolate?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Chocolate haters. Strawberries are really tasty too!"

"Mmm. Yes. Strawberries are amazing."

"Not cherries though."

"Cherries are good."

"They're gross!"

"How could you? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry!" he makes a puppy face. "I just don't like them."

"It's okay." I sigh. He's kinda cute when he does that. I haven't said anything about this yet, but, I'm gay.

"Darkk! Are you there? Hellooo?" Link taps my head with his pencil.

"What?"

"You're with us, right?"

"Us? Who's us?"

"Me and that guy on the ceiling!"

"What! Why is there a guy on the ceiling?" I look up "There's no one up there!"

"Yes there is. He's our invisible homeless guy!" He smiles.

"Umm, okay. What's his name?"

"Kafei!"

"Interesting name."

"Yeah! He has purple hair too!"

"Creative. How come the teacher hasn't noticed us yet?"

"She's deaf. Plus as blind as a bat! Don't worry about her!"

"Wow. This school has weird teachers. Are they even qualified to work here?"

"Well, they work here. So I guess so!"

"Brilliant."

The rest of the class we just talked endlessly, well, he did. I mostly listened. I did my share in talking though. I couldn't help being intrigued by him. He was such a different character than anyone could ever meet. So nice, but dumb. So willing to help at any moment, so cute. When someone picked on me and Link was around, he would get angry at them. OF course, all of the girls seemed to flock around him. Occasionally, he got a letter or confession, which I couldn't help but feel upset about for Buddha knows what reason. No one really wanted to be on Link's bad side, if he even had one. But, sometimes when he smiled, he looked pained and sad. And sometimes, when he thought no one was looking, he would just stare off into the distance and all emotion would leave his face.

We figured out that we both have 5th period art together, Koji too. Link and Koji already knew each other and they're pretty close friends. The next few months passed with few troubles. Ganondorf was really the only trouble I received. I hung out with Link and Koji a lot, at school before, after, and during. I've never been so close to anyone as I am with Link and Koji. So here I am, or I should say we, Friday in Art. We tried painting pictures of each other but Link tripped on his chair and spilled the paint everywhere.

"Link! What are you doing!" Koji leans back in his chair and laughs his head off.

I come over to see what's going on and notice the paint all over Link and fall over laughing. "Link! How do you do these thing?" I ask him, clutching my stomach.

"I dunno. I'm just a natural!" He smiles and heads to the sink to wash the paint off, or at least try.

"You know, it's hopeless to try to get that all off." Koji points out.

"Un! I can at least get it off my hands, neck, and face."

"Well, why don't you go to Dark's house and have him wash your clothes, huh?" He puts his arms around both our shoulders.

"Hey! Don't I get a say? It's my house!"

"I think I'll come along too!"

"Woah! Woah! Ask me first, damn it!"

"Yeah! Party at Dark's!" Link pumps his fist in the air.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I don't think that's a good idea! My step-dad would explode!"

"Oh relax! I'll be there to tame the lion."

Lion? More like tiger and vicious dog with rabies cross-over.

"Come on Daaaarkk. Pleaseee?"

"Look, I barely know you guys and you act like you've known me forever! What's with that?"

They look at each other, then at me. "We like you!" They answer simultaneously.

I let out a huff of air. " Fine! Come over. But if something happens, it won't be my fault."

"Yay!" Dark shouts and does a little dance.

"Cool! Now maybe I can learn some of your deep _dark_ secrets." Koji nudges me and winks at Link.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" I stare at Koji.

"I thought it was punny."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"All the jokes!" I shout.

"Fine."

"Dark! Don't be so mean to him!" Link hugs Koji. " Aww! Poor Koji! Don't worry! I won't let big bad Dark get you."

Koji hugs Link back and repeatedly says "Dark's so mean!"

I literally give them the "O_o;;" face.

"Guys? Hey guys?" They just ignore me. I sigh. "Fine. Koji, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's fine Dark! I was just playing around!" He's smiling wide.

"…" Face-wall.

"We fooled Dark! Fooled you! Fooled you!" Link jumps up and down.

"Yeah? Well guess what?"

"Ohh! What?"

I grab him in a headlock. "This!"

"Ah! Dark's a pedophile! He's touching me! Help!

Koji walks over and bear hugs is.

"What the? Koji what are you doing?"

"I wanted to join! It looked like you were having fun."

"This isn't a hug fest you know."

"It is now!"

Link squirms out from the headlock and hugs me tight. "Aww! Silly Dark! You wanted a hug? All you had to do was ask!"

I turn beat red and just stand there, being crushed.

"Hey! Guys back there! How long does it take to clean up!" The teacher yelled. "I'm leaving, so hurry up!"

"Sorry! Come on Dark, Link! Let's finish up and go home! Well, go to Dark's home!" Koji claps his hands, grabs a wet rag and heads back to the table.

"Right!" Link salutes.

Link and I go back to the sink. Link began rubbing the paint off his hands with soap and water. (No, fire.)

I grab a rag and try to wipe some off his face. "Let me help."

"Uh, thanks Dark." He blushes a little. I laugh.

"What, don't want me to help?"

"No! You can help, just uh, nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" I stare at him, confused.

"Er..nothing."

"Okay. Are you all right?" I place my hand on his forehead. "It feels kind of warm. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no! I feel fine, I'm just getting over a cold. That's all!"

"All right. If you say so. You sure you don't want to lie down?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for the help Dark!" He smiles and prances over to Koji.

I walk over to the table and help Koji wipe it off. I pick up the ruined paintings we drew of each other (mine more looked like a fire hydrant than a person) and throw them away.

"Wait. You guys didn't want your paintings right?"

"Nope!"

"Nahh."

" 'Kay. Good." I dry off the table and Link jumps on top of it.

"Arg! I can see miles and miles in this room on top o' this table!"

"Miles? But it's barely even 25 feet."

"Daaaark! You ruin all the fun! Don't be so serious all the time!" Link pouts.

I do don't I? "I'm sorry."

"Pfft. It's fine. Join me!"

"No way! Let's just get this finished!"

"Well, I think I agree with Mr. No-fun this time." Koji says.

"Aww! No fair! This is democracy!"

God he's so adorable when he pouts. His eyes are an intoxicating shade of oceanic blue. Man, he's so scrawny and fragile looking. How could anyone possibly as perfect as him? The things I would do to him. I would devour him. Dirty thoughts time! Ho ho ho!

"Dark love, your face is all red. What or who were you thinking about?" Koji nudges me.

"Er? Nobody. I just got a cold flash."

"Cold flash? Don't you mean _hot_ flash?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"No. You said cold."

"Well, I meant hot flash."

"Right. And what were you really thinking of?"

"Nothing."

"Really? So you weren't fantasizing about anyone?"

"Er? No!"

"Liar! I bet it was Link!"

"Huh? What about me?" Link trots over. How did he miss all that?

"Dark was thinking perverted things about-"

"It's nothing Link! Just ignore him!"

"Mmff hrr mmlf!"

"Oh, okay. If you say so."

"I do."

Koji pulls my hand away from his mouth, but not before licking it. Ugh! I wipe my hand on my pants.

"We finished cleaning, so next it Dark's house!"

"Yay!"

"Oh no." I hope Ganondorf isn't there. Oh, Farore. I can see the horrific events playing in my mind.

-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-C-B-

"Dark! Is that your house?" Link points to a green house.

"Nope."

"Is that one?"

"No. And stop asking that!"

"Why?"

"Because it irks me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

I stare at him. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." Link smiles and runs ahead.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I call after him.

Koji said he had things to do, so he headed home. I guess that's one less person to witness Gannon's wrath.

"Nope!"

"Don't get lost!"

"I won't! And besides, if I do you'll come find me right?"

"Maybe I won't!"

"Yes you would!"

"He's right. I would." I murmur.

"Oh look a butterfly!" Link chases the bug into the middle of the road…

"LINK! WATCH OUT!" I start running for him. Oh god. I hope he won't get hit!

"Butterfly! Come here!" Link swats at it. The car honks at him and he freezes.

"LINK! MOVE!" I reach him and shove him out of the road.

"Wha?"

I heard the screech of the tires, felt a heavy force hit me, then, extreme pain. I blacked out a few minutes. When I came to, Link was shaking me. I fluttered my eyelids, "Hey."

"Dark! You're alive!"

"Erm, yeah." I wince as I sit up.

"Are you okay?"

"Could be better. After all, being hit by a car would probably leave some bruises."

Link hugs me. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're more important than me."

"That's not true! You're important! You could have died!"

"Well, no one would have cared."

"I would! And I do!"

Great. Are we married yet?

"Well… at least you aren't hurt."

"But you are! It's my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault. It's the butterfly and the driver's fault." I smirk. "Help me up?" I add in.

Link pulls me up and hugs me again. "Bad Dark! Don't do anything like that again!"

You can't help but blush. "I can't promise anything."

"Dark!"

"I'm just kidding!" Maybe I am? I know that if anything tries to take Link's life away, I would jump in front of any car, bullet, animal, or human. He's the person I treasure most. And…

"Come on Link, let's go." I start limping away. Stupid car.

"Let me help you!"

"Nah. I'll pass." I bet I look like Igor.

"I'm helping anyways!" Link puts his arms around me, supporting most of my weight.

"Tch…Thanks." I mumble.

The driver who collided with me was freaking out, along with all the other people, running in circles, flailing.

"They sure are annoying."

"You got that right!"

And I love you.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two: COMPLETE! Ah, boys love. So precious. I'm not gonna blab a bunch today. Make sure to review! Reviews shape the Writer!**

**Ja matta!**


	3. Bit Stupid

**A/N: Yo! Currently, I'm drinking tea. Earl Grey tea that is. It's not very tasty… I'm running low on green tea *angry face and shakes fist* Did you know that Earl Grey is named after Lord Grey from the 18****th**** century? At least, that's what the tea box says. Maybe it's lying to me. *shifty eyes* Ah. I just got a shiver. My sister told me that when you feel a random shiver it's most likely a spirit just passed through your body? Cool, huh? Just thought I'd share it with you.**

**This chapter is named after the song "Bit Stupid" by Acid Black Cherry.  
(Though the actual translation of the lyrics for that song don't **_**quite**_** fit. I really like that song though.)**

**Tadaima = I'm back (I've returned ((just now)**

**Okaerinasai= Welcome back**

**Kawaii= Cute**

**Baka= Idiot/Stupid/Moron**

**Niji= Rainbow**

**Daisuki= I like you (more than friendly)**

**Itai= Ow! (could also use as "That hurt!")**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the series of The Legend of Zelda. That belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto!

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 3: Bit Stupid

"Wow! Your house is nice!" Link gasped.

"…Link…That's the neighbor's house." I rub the bridge of my nose.

"Wow! Your neighbor's house is nice!"

"Yeah. C'mon." I pull out my keys and unlock the front door. "Tadaima!"

"Okaerinasai." Link tries throwing his voice across the room.

"Thank you, Link."

"So Ganny's not here? Darn. I was looking forward to meeting him."

"Because of all the _wonderful_ stories about him?"

"Eeyep!"

That's a new one. Eeyep. Beautiful.

"Wait here." I nudge Link. I run up the stairs and swing open my bedroom door. "Oh jeez." Scattered around the room was my boxers, manga, clothing, and WHAT THE HECK IS THAT? Is it _crawling_?

"Go ahead and make yourself at home!" I shout down the stairs at Link. I hear the padding of feet up the stairs.

"Okay!" He sticks out his thumb. I slam my door shut. "Ouch!"

"Ah! Sorry Link!" Quickly I throw all the…items into my closet.

Link opens my door holding his nose. "Dark! What was all that about?" He whines.

"Sorry! I had to clean my room real quick!" Cheah… 'clean.'

"Mmm. It's okay." Link grumbles and drops onto my bed. "My rike *slurp* chewr red. Egg suff."

"What?"

He lifts his head up. "I like your bed. It's soft"

"Thank you?"

"Dark… Kiss me."

"What?"

"Nice Digimon pillow. Oh no! Are you going deaf?"

I mentally slap myself. What in the HECK was that?

"Dark! Can you hear me?"

"Eh? Yeah, yeah! I hear you. Must have furballs in my ears."

"Clean them then! Don't make people worry! What if you're ears are so dirty you can't even see where you're going?"

"That would be blindness Link."

"Exactly!"

"Alrighty then." I lie down next to him on the bed. God he's so beautiful. I want to tell him I love him. (Insert sigh) Arg. What to do…

"Dark, since I'm not going to be at your house, that's your perfect time to make a move!" Koji's face floats in front of me and winks.

"Arg! Get out of here!" I yell in my mind and swat him away. Baka Koji. He is right though. This is a good opportunity. You know, lying on a bed… Oh god! What am I thinking? Link doesn't swing my way! He's not into men! Geh! Baka, baka, baka, baka! He only thinks of me as a-

"Um…" Link looks at me, "I-I…"

What does he think of me as?

"You w-what?"

"Your hand…"

I look down. My hand is on top of his. No big… DEAL? W-wait! Why is my hand on his? What the hell! You betrayed me, hand! Noooo! Why? I have to confess first! And that may take a long time!

"I-I'm sorry!" I sit in the corner in fetal position.

"Umm, no, it's fine." He sits cross legged.

"…Want a mushroom?" I poke the mushrooms growing on my knee.

"No. Come back over here! Stop growing mushrooms!" Link drags me away.

"No! My precious mushrooms!" …Wait a sec. He's touching my chest! I lean against my bed, head in hands.

Link slides down next to me. "Something wrong?"

Good question. Isthere something wrong? Is there something bugging me? What is going through my mind? Yes. There is something wrong. Something bugging me. It's that I can't tell him how I feel! (insert tear) I'm afraid of his reaction. Geh! I'll just forget about it! Being friends is enough!

"Dark. There _**is**_ something wrong, huh?" He turns his gaze toward me. It was calm and serious. Almost scary looking on him.

"No. There isn't." I glance away.

"Dark." He says it so firmly, it gives me a jolt. "I told you, you could tell me anything. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! It's just- It doesn't concern you!"

His face looses light. "It does. Your problems are my problems, just like my problems are yours. We're friends."

Stab to the heart. Just friends. That's all.

"Look," I stand up. "It's nothing, okay?"

Link grabs my arm and pulls me back down. "It's something. And if you can't tell me, then at least let me stay by your side."

Link…Can't you tell I love you? Of course I trust you! I just don't want to lose you. I look over at him and see tears start to form at the base of his eyes. I pull him to my chest and wrap my arms around him. "Baka." I mumble into his ear. After a few moments, I push him far enough so I can see his face. "Link. Look at me. There's something I need to tell you."

He nods.

"Erm, I-I…" I gulp. Just tell him! This is your chance! Maybe your only one! "I love…lamps." AH! What the hell! "No! I mean, I love you!" I don't give him time to respond. I place my hands on his shoulders and plant my lips onto his. His lips feel so soft against mine. I reluctantly pull back. A few moments of silence. Link just looks at the floor. I can feel my face burning. I bet I look like a beat. I open my mouth to apologize, but Link finally speaks.

"I…I uh, have to go… do so-something." He gets up, still avoiding eye contact, and leaves.

Once I hear the front door shut, I sit there, shocked, stunned, by what I just did. I breathe in a sharp breath, stand up, and thrash about. "God damn it! What is WRONG with me!" I knock everything off my shelves and punch my wall. "Everybody leaves me! EVERY FUCKING BODY!" He's NEVER going to talk to me again! He'll probably avoid me for the rest of my LIFE! I knot my hands through my hair. "D-damn it!" Just standing in the middle of my room, I begin to cry. "Why does it have to be me?" I throw my hands up and shout. I grab my iPod and my jacket. Slamming my earphones into my ears, I hit shuffle. Harusaki Sentimental by Plastic Tree begins to play and bounces through my head. I run down the stairs and out the door, my tears streaking my face.

I keep on running, down the street, not sure where to. Having no sense of direction, I take a right, a left, another right, over a fence, and I stop at a well abandoned playground. I wipe my nose on the back of my hand and sit on a step leading up to a half missing tube slide. I laugh a little at that. Who would steal half of a slide? Crazy. I sit on my hands and kick my legs. Mouthing the words of The Cape of Storms by HYDE. The sun had set long ago. It's almost pitch black, cold too. My breath is visible. I puff my breath out multiple times until I end up coughing. I begin laughing. So much for my sad. I lie down and gaze up at the stars. My dad told me, before he passed on, that he would always be watching over me. That he would still be with me, in the stars. His death is a whole other story though. I'll get to that some other time.

_Dear Father,_

_How are you doing? I finally decided to write this letter. Though it's not on  
paper, or written with pen, I hope it reaches you.  
I want to let you know, I'm getting used to this storm I was cast into since  
your time ended here on Earth. Of course, I miss you, but I can't hold on to  
that.  
I promise you, I'll move on, and live life the best I can, for your sake and  
mine. I think I'm starting to finally feel the feeling you felt toward mother  
when you first met her. I may have finally found love. But I already went and  
messed it up. How can I forgive myself? For what I did today, and what I did  
to you? I don't expect you to find forgiveness in your heart for me. Maybe I  
can find it in someone else? I just want to hear someone say "It wasn't your  
fault." But I don't think I will. After all, it __**is**__ my fault you have lost your life.  
Even if it was so many years ago…  
Mom is doing well. Since we moved into the house, things have gotten better  
for me. Gannon's been less bothersome as well.  
The stars shine so bright tonight, though I don't know which one is yours.  
Though I bet it's the brightest one. Your characteristics were always the most  
luminescent. You always told me you loved the stars. Is it just because you  
were named after them? Or do you really find them so fascinating, like I do?  
Well, maybe someday I'll lift this imaginary pen and write you again.  
For now, farewell._

_Your Son,  
Dark Niji Kondo_

Breathing in deep, I see a shadow flick in my peripheral vision. The shadow runs into the moonlight briefly, I see a flash of blond. No way. He's here? No chance!

"Nyuu!"

A golden cat comes toward me. Just a cat… I felt relieved, yet disappointed. I click my tongue and hold out my hand. "Hello Mr. Cat."  
The cat hisses and bites my hand. "Ouch! Let go you bastard!" I unclamp its jaws with my other hand and it flees into the night. "Tch. Go figure." I lay my head in the palms of my hands. Most animals do that. I feel a buzz in my pocket, and hear the faint sound of my ringtone, Shissou by Last Alliance. Plucking it out of my pocket, I answer. "Hello?"

"Boy." The caller growls. "You better have a good excuse why you're not home!" Though I couldn't see it, I had my money on Gannon's eye twitching right now.

"Erm, I was…"

Gannon growls harshly. "**Out with it boy**_**.**_"

"I just felt like taking a walk. That's all."

"Hmph! Get home then! Stupid boy!" He hangs up and I swore I could feel his breath on my face with the "Hmph." I stood up and somehow found my way home.

-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-B-S-

After my long weekend, mostly involving sulking in my room, and a few awkward, silent days at school, Wednesday arrives. If I would have known what would have happened this day, I would have stayed home. Hell, I would of let Gannondorf take me to his "work." On the other hand, maybe I would go even if I knew. In the morning, as I arrived at school, I was pushed down by Shou. I tried to approach Link, but he scurried off after making eye contact with me. At the end of 1st block, I was slammed into the wall by numerous people. During 2nd block, I was called out by the vice principal and blamed for breaking the window on the opposite side of school I was at when it got broke.

Now this.

I'm walking up the stairs, going to the library, to check if the book I have on hold is in yet. I see Link walking down the stairs. "Link…" I whisper. He lowers his gaze as soon as he sees me. He keeps walking, then, surprisingly, stops a few steps above of me.

"D-dark. Hey." He rubs his arm and looks to his side.

"Hey." Is that all he's going to say? Just hey? What the heck. I need to say something. I swallow. "Link." I say harshly. His eyes settle on mine and I continue. "Listen, I'm sorry about what I did. I'm tired of having you ignoring and avoiding me. Let's just go back to friends. Forget about it. It's apparent you don't care about me. At least, not the way I care about you."

Link grimaces and takes a step toward me. He raises his hand and slaps me.

Itai!

I don't say anything, just stare. Waiting for his words to be put together.

"Don't say that! Don't say what you don't know!"

Wha?

"Dark! I won't forget what you did! How could I?"

Did I mess up this bad?

"You don't know how I feel!"

I do. You hate me.

"I love you! So there!"

…Say that again? This is when I realize he has been blushing the whole time. Though not in anger.

He stomps back up the steps. "WAH!" Link trips and falls backwards.

Oh crap. I instinctively hold out my arms to catch him. As his body collides with mine, I let out a huff of air. We both tumble down the steps and land in a splay of limbs.

"Itai, itai, itai!" I grumble.

"I'm sorry!" Link says.

"Tch."

Link's straddling over me.

"You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Link mumbles and blushes, realizing our position. "Are you?"

Time to be clever.

"Well, it hurts right here." I point to my lip. "Kiss it better?"

Link blushes harder. "N-no way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But it really hurts!" I whine.

"…" He looks away.

"Liiink… Plea-"

He presses his lips to mine. I begin to melt. I get a fistful of his shirt and pull him closer, kissing him back. He tries to pull away and I tighten my grip. He pushes against my chest.

"Stop! I think someone's coming!"

"Too bad." I pull him down, "I'll make you pay for ignoring me." I growl in his ear.

He gasps and blushes ever the more, if possible. I kiss his neck line and make my way back to his lips. Now why am I on bottom? I roll him over and pin him down.

"Stop.."

"No." I growl again and return to his lips. I pry my tongue against his lips, trying to force an entrance to his mouth. Denied. Well then. I bite his lip hard enough to make him gasp and shove my tongue inside his mouth. I explore every nook and cranny, rubbing his gum lines with my tongue. He moans, and I search for his pink fleshy muscle. I find it hiding in the back corner of his mouth and attack it. He attacks back. We stay like that, me pinning him to the floor, our tongues clashing. I pull away gasping, and kiss his cheek, then his mouth again. Link lies there and stares at me, blushing hard.

"I'm guessing you're not going to ignore me anymore?" I laugh.

He just looks at me weird, gulping air, like a fish out of water.

"I'll take that as a no." I lean back down and nibble his hair, before standing up. I look down at him and raise an eyebrow. "C'mon." I hold my hand out to him. He stares at it for a few seconds as if he's never seen anything like it. Must be the power of my kisses. I laugh inside. I smirk outside. I pull him up.

"D-dark."

"Yes, snoockums?"

"Daisuki."

"Love you too, pudding." I feel like Koji's attitude is starting to rub off on me.

Link glares. "You have pudding? Gimme!"

I put my arm around his waist. "You can't eat yourself, pudding." I laugh and he blushes. "I need to go up to the library real quick. Join me?"

"Okay!" Link skips up the steps and I run after him and clasp his hand in mine. I pull him into the library and head to the librarian's desk.

"Hey Mr. Bosch! Is my book in yet?"

"Name?"

"Dark Kondo."

"Let's see…Ah. No, sorry. Not in yet."

"Dang." I turn to Link, "Wanna hang out here then?"

"Sure!" He drags me over to one of the couches and plops down.

He pulls out his handheld and plays his game. I sit next to him and pull out Fruits Basket and begin reading. I've read this series many times. It's pretty good. I didn't watch the anime yet, though. I yawn. I haven't gotten much sleep lately, you know, with the whole deal I'm in. I mean, _was_ in. I'm overjoyed that things are now resolved. Oh, _terrific_. I just remembered that I'm going to have to explain to Koji about our current state. He'll force the details out of me. (sweat drop) He's already aware of what happened at my house on Friday. He forced that out of me. Link rests his head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and turn the page in my manga with some trouble. I rest my chin on top of his head and he sighs. His breathing becomes steady and I realize he fell asleep. K-kawaii!

Luckily, my 3rd block was a free period today, and Link's 3rd block was already his free block. I kiss the top of Link's head as he mumbles something incoherent. Hold on a moment. I think I'm advancing to fast! I mean, I don't even know if we're going out! I barely know what to do! This is my first relationship! Crap!

Okay! Let's make a plan! First: Ask Link if we're dating. Second: Tell him this is my first relationship. Third: Ask him if I'm advancing to fast. And Fourth: Hide our relationship from Gannondorf and mom. That sounds… reasonable. Yes. Set my plan into action as soon as a good moment comes!

Link nuzzles into my shoulder and I shut my book. I close my eyes and breathe in. His hair smells like coconut and spring flowers. I wonder what type of shampoo and conditioner he uses. I sigh. I hope… I hope we can be together like this more. It's hard for me to find words, to express how much I love him. I guess moments like this will do.

I open my eyes right before I hear a "Kyah!" I look over and see a group of 4 or 5 girls, holding each other and squealing. I blush. Oh joy, fan girls. Link shifts his body and mumbles. I put my finger to my lips, indicating for them to be quiet. One faints and they carry her away. Silly girls.

"Mmhg." Link balls up his fists and rubs his eyes. "G'morning."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" I look down at him, almost concerningly.

"Uh uh."

When people say that, I bet they're really lying most of the time. I wonder if I really did?

"Hey." I say softly.

"Hm?"

"There's somethi-" The bell rings, signaling next class, or for me, lunch. "I've got lunch, so I'm staying here. What about you?"

"We're in the same class now, I have lunch with you."

"Right, right." I scratch my head. How could I forget? "Oh! Like I was saying, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Like what?" Link stares at me, wide eyed.

"Us."

"Go ahead."

"Well, first of all, are we… erm, are we dating?"

"Um, I don't know."

"O-oh." I pause for a few seconds. "Link, w-will you go out with me?"

"Nnnnnn-Yes."

No? Rejection. Wait, I heard yes?

"Huh?"

"Yes. I want to date you."

Ah. Moments like these, I want to whoop for joy. Instead, I act like a bumbling idiot.

"So, we're boyfriend and boyfriend? Or one of us could be the girl?"

"Boyfriend and boyfriend! I don't like girls! Well, besides my little sister, Zelda."

"Pfft! What a stupid name!" is what I wanted to say.

"They're okay. Some of 'em anyways."

"Anything else want to talk about, Dark?"

"Ah, yeah. I wanted to tell you this is my first relationship."

Actually, I dated this one girl once, back in eighth grade. Yeah… let's forget about that…

"Un! Me too!"

"So I'm not quite sure what to do." Besides what I learned from shojo and other romance stories, or videos.

"We're on the same page."

I like this side of Link, when he's not all playful and energetic. When he can be serious.

"Next, am I going to fast?"

"No. Not unless you're planning surprise sex."

I blush at this. "Er, no."

Will we even reach that point? Dear, dear, dear. We are teenage boys- high schoolers at that- Our hormones are going to be raging, if not already. And I know mine are already knocking at the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well, third chapter up! *throws arms in the air* Thank goodness! I might have a surprise for you next chapter~ So look forward to it!**

**I think I'm going to go crash on the couch now.**

***glares* And one more thing. Review! Or you won't get hugs or cookies! Even if you don't know what to say, just write something simple, like "It sucked!" or "It was good." But tell me your favorite or least favorite part of the story so far?**

**Revolution, OUT!**

**(thinks to self: …Now how do I exit out of this dang window? XD)**


	4. Innocent Sorrow

**A/N: Ossu! 'Tis Revolution! As always, sorry this took so long. *frowns* Well, since it is summer, I'll probably be able to get chapters written and up more, maybe. I might get sidetracked. (YEAH! Like reading yaoi!) Who was that? *shifty eyes*  
I promise I'll get better at updating!**

**Reviews:**

shadowdarknut: *laughs* I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote about the fan girls.

bluebliss86: You really think so? Thank you! *hugs*

Silverfang0000: You really can't wait? Well, here it is. Finally. And it's just for you! Sorry it's late.

triforceguy: How come you were upset with Dark? *sad face* You couldn't wait either? Well then, this chapter is just for you as well!

Thank you guys for reviewing! *hands out cookies and gives you all hugs*

**Anyways, here is chapter 4. And just so you know, this chapter is in Link's PoV. And it's starting on Friday. You remember, when Link went to Dark's house.. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (besides Koji and the other OC's) or the series of The Legend Of Zelda. It solely belongs to the creator, Shigeru Miyamoto.

P.S: The title is yet another song title. It's by Abingdon Boys School.

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 4: Innocent Sorrow

When Dark kissed me that day, in his room, I felt a whole mix of feelings. I was scared, confused, angry, and happy. I was scared and angry because it felt like he was kidding and toying with me. I was confused because I had no idea what was happening. I was happy because he said he loved me. Yes, I admit. Inside I am a completely different person. Ugly and selfish. I'm not the dopey happy-go-lucky person I appear to be. That part of me, the one everyone sees, I don't know if it's real or not. It's a mask that slips on, that I have no control over. I have no idea where it comes from most of the time I scream inside, willing it to go away. I hate it. People don't see me as the demon I really am. I can't stand when people touch me. I can't stand when everyone hangs around me, thinking I approve of them being close to me. I keep my heart locked up. Behind chains and a door that's tightly shut. And that's how I want it to be.

I'm a person who, in actuality, gets irritated easily. The things that people think wouldn't bug me, piss me off so bad. I just want to be left alone, by myself. Yet I want at least one person to understand how I feel and understand how I am, someone who will stand by me. I think Dark keeps his heart locked up too. But the difference is, he's been alone practically his whole life. He wants someone to pay attention to him. In a way, we're similar. We both want somebody who be able to gain entrance through those doors, where our hearts lye.

When I left his house that night, I just walked straight home, I ignored my little sister and my father, and just collapsed on my bed in my room. But really, that night is this night. My body bounces from the after-shake of landing on my bed. Why did I flee from him? If I would have stayed, what would have happened? Something good, or something bad? The worst out come if I had stayed could have either been us fighting or hating each other. Maybe I left just to protect myself from getting hurt. I think I ended up hurting him instead. "I'm a selfish human being who only cares about himself." I hold my hands up to the light and gaze at them. I'm worthless and pathetic. I'm not even allowed the right to be called a monster. Dark, is you seriously love me, what in the name of _Din_ do you see in me?

I know I think of him as more than a friend, but is it love? To me, it feels like longing, wanting. I've never met anyone who seems anything like myself on the inside. Yet, he seems too much like me. Almost like a copy. Could these past months have been some sort of dream? I hope they weren't. I don't think I've ever enjoyed anyone's company as much as I did with him. Not even my little sister. I shake my head, lower my hands, and let them rest on my stomach. Who am I though? I've always wondered. Am I really an angry, apathetic, plotting, selfish, lonely young man? Or am I a happy-go-lucky, dopey, idiotic, hyper-active child at heart boy? Am I lying to everyone around me, or am I lying to myself? I want, no, _need_ to head down the path that will lead me to my true self. I need to find out who I really am. I can't keep heading toward this path of insanity.

"Big brother!"

There's a knock on the door as I'm refocused out of my thoughts. I prop up on one elbow. "What's up, Zel?"

Zelda opens the door and trots over to my bed. "How was school?" She gives me her puppy eyes.

"It was normal." I reach out and pull her up on my bed. Zelda giggles and snuggles against me. "Did you have fun at daycare?"

She nods.

"Did you play nice?"

She hesitates and nods slowly.

"Zelda, what did you do? Was it that girl, ah, what's her name? The one who brags about her older brother?"

"Saria."

"Right. So, did you beat her up?"

"Sort of. All I did was smash her face in the sand and make her take back what she said about you."

"What did she say?"

"She said you were pathetic and idiotic."

I let a growl escape my throat. Just like her brother. Mido.

"Please don't be mad at me big brother!" She grasps my shirt in a pleading manner.

"I'm not." I pat her head. "Atta girl. Don't let people get away with things like that." I could feel her smile and giggle.

"Big brother is weird, but that's what I like best about him!" I frown and she giggles some more. "Can we have pizza for dinner?"

"Go ask dad. I'm not making it."

She hops off my bed and runs down the hall.

(The intro for Trickster by D'espairsRay begins to play)

Oh crap. Not _him_. I sigh. "Hey." I answer my phone dryly. I walk over and shut my door.

"What's with the attitude?" Mido.

Thing is, if you want the story, I'm making this short. Mido and I dated not long ago. He assaulted me, physically and mentally. He always cussed me out and told yelled. He always hit me. We fought all the time. He was sexually violent. He almost raped me before. I broke up with him and told him to stay away from me. This only made him come after e more. "Attitude? I'll show you attitude!" I yell.

"Shut up. You're hurting my ears." I hate when he talks to me like this.

"No. You shut up! I told you not to call me anymore!"

"Telling me isn't going to stop me. You should know that."

It's like this every time. I rub the bridge of my nose. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want to see you. Now."

"No. If I can barely stand talking to you on the phone, what makes you think I'll want to see you?"

"Because I'm nearly on your front step."

I freeze and I feel like my heart dropped to the floor. "W-what?" I whisper.

"Look outside."

I peer through the blinds and he smirks. My eyes nearly pop out. No. I don't want him here. No. No! "GO HOME!" I scream in the phone.

"Some reunion. Sheesh. I traveled all this way, and this is what I get?"

"Just go. Go now."

"Sorry. No. Can. Do." With each word he takes a step closer to the house, to my window. He taps it with his finger. "Let me in, love." He says seductively, the smirk growing into a sneer.

I back up a few steps. "F-front door…" I should just go get my dad. He's a police officer. He can do something, right?

"Good boy." He hangs up and blows me a kiss. I shiver and toss my phone on my desk. It's best to let him in now before he gets angry. I walk out of my room and bump into my dad.

"What was the yelling about?"

"Mido." The doorbell rings. "And he's at the door."

My dad's face looses all expression and he begins to shake my shoulders. "Why is he here? Why did you invite him?"

"I didn't! He came by himself! He called me and said he was right outside! I told him to leave, but he doesn't listen!"

"That son of a…" He darts towards the living room. "Zelda! Come play in dad's room! Bring our toys! You can even jump on the bed!" I hear my sister squeal at the thought of jumping on his bed. The doorbell rings again. My dad comes back. "Should I answer it?"

"No. I think I can take care of it. Go watch Zelda."

"Okay. I'll be right in my room. Get me if you need me."

I nod and open the front door.

"About time." Mido's face was still contorted into a sneer. He steps inside and presses up against me. "I missed you."

"Back off." I shove him away.

His hand darts out and smacks me. "I _own_ you. I am above you. You will obey me."

"_You __**do not**__ own me. __I belong to **no one**._" I say fiercely.

He smacks me again, adding more force.

"Don't touch me." I grit my teeth.

"And if I do?"

"You'll regret it."

"Oh, will I?" He slams my chest with his fist.

"Ow! God damn it!"

"Link, your threats have always been empty. You don't scare me at all." He takes a step closer, "In fact, you're starting to make me angry. And you know, when I get angry, it makes me want you all the more." Mido slips a hand under my shirt, runs his hands up my stomach, and pinches my nipple. I let a hiss escape my lips and immediately regret it. He shoves me up against the wall and licks up my neck until he reaches my chin. I bite my lip and curl my hands into fists. "You're so cute when you try to resist." Mido whispers in my ear.

I shudder and shove him away. "BACK OFF! Not you… You can't touch me, damn it! I DON'T WANT YOU!"

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He lowers his head so that his eyes are shadowed and licks his lips, "But that's too bad for you, because _I_ want you." He slams his hands against the wall on each side of me. "And you know no one else will love you, and that you can't love anyone else. Only me. I'm the one who can bring you happiness." He hisses.

"Shut up!" I scream and punch him between the eyes. I then knee his genitals and he gasps for air. "Get out! Go and never return! You are not welcome here!"

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh yes you are." My dad cocks his gun, aiming at Mido's head.

"O-officer Rodney… How do you do? You see I was jus-"

"Don't give me that crap. Get out of my house and don't you _ever_ come near my son again, that is, unless you want a hole in your head." He barks.

Mido looks terrified. He backs away, tucks tail, and runs out the door.

"Thank you." I sigh and slide down the wall, due to weak knees.

"Are you alright, Link?" My dad asks, trying to hide his concern.

"For now." I rub the bridge of my nose. "That was pretty remarkable, what you did."

He laughs. "I'm just doing my job. As a father… and a police man." He pauses and looks at me, "Crazy day, huh?"

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-**  
-Monday-**

I wake up, get myself and school items together, and catch the bus to school.

Once I'm on the school grounds, I spot Koji.

"Morning."

"Good morning." He waves me over, "So, how did it go at Dark's on Friday?"

I groan and roll my eyes. "You're such a busybody."

"That I am." He smiles.

I sigh, "Okay, here's what happened…" I explain to him the events that unfolded on Friday.

Koji whistles, "Dark sure does work fast."

I frown."It was a kiss. Not like he tried to molest me or anything."

He shrugs.

I lower my voice, "Speaking of molestation, Mido came over too."

"….Really." I can tell by his jaw being set, that he was upset. "I hate that kid. He needs to be checked in to a mental hospital."

"But my dad scared him off with his police officer-ness."

"Very cool." He pats my head, "You belong to Dark now, don't you?"

"What? That's not true!"

"I think Dark has caught you and he's pulling you in."

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"So serious this morning. You're being so cold to me." He gives me a pouting face.

"I'm not directing it at you! Besides, there's a good reason I'm attempting to be serious."

"And why is that?"

"I'm tired of being called a moron. I'm fed up with people hanging around me, thinking they're my buddies, when in truth, I don't know who the hell they are. I hate being happy when I'm not. And most of all, I hate showing Dark someone I'm not!" My eyes grow wide. Where did that come from?

Koji raises an eyebrow. "Damn. Dark hooked you, all right. He needs to teach me how to do that."

I shake my head. "What the hell." I don't want to fall in love again!

A flash of red eyes catch my own. Dark's walking toward us. "Koji! How am I going to face him?"

"You need to figure that out yourself."

"Thanks." I say flatly. "Let's go somewhere else!"

I push Koji towards the school's front doors. "Harsh!" He mutters.

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-  
**-2nd Period, Health-**

I peer around the corner and scan the halls.

"What are you doing?"

I whirl around and see a red-headed girl. "None of your business."

She frowns, "Why are you so mean today?"

"Because I can be. Now shoo." I wave her off and she stomps away.

I glance around the corner again. Pathway, clear! I dart towards my locker, twist in the combination, grab my books, and close my locker. I look around again and flee towards my 2nd period class. Once I enter, everyone greets me. Ignoring them, I sit in my seat.

"Why is he so quiet today?" I hear someone whisper.

"I heard he was in a fight."

"With who?"

"That weird Dark Kondo kid."

"Go figure. He's a no good piece of shit. Did you hear about his da-"

I slam my palms on the desk. "Shut up! Dark didn't do anything! Don't blame him! Just leave him alone!"

Everyone gapes at me. "L-link! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Now mind your own business!"

I glare at them and they mumble and look away. I cross my arms over my chest and stretch out my legs. It was like this last period too. I sigh.

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-  
**-3rd Period-**

Free period. Lunch. Not hungry. I head up to the roof and just lie there watching the clouds slowly move across the sky.

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-  
**-4th Period, English-**

"Link, I haven't talked to you at all today."

"Hm." I push the response out of my throat.

Dark looks upset by my lack or response. "Er, how are you?" He asks.

I don't answer, or even look at him.

"O-oh… I'll just... leave you alone then.."

I don't know why, but hearing the sad expression in his voice placed a pang in my heart.

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-  
**-5th Period, Art-**

Dark walks silently by my side as we head to art. Our hands touch for an instant, and I rocket mine away. "S-sorry." He mumbles and lowers his head.

"It's fine." I say quietly.

"HEY! How are you guys doing?" Koji slaps us both on the back.

I cringe, "Please don't do that."

"Hey Koji." Dark greets.

"What a lively bunch!"

"As lively as a barrel of monkeys." I laugh.

I see Dark's head flick up, an expression of relief on his face. What am I doing to this kid? Why does he seem like he cares so much? What am I doing to him, to make him so upset over my silence?

-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-I-S-  
**-Wednesday-**

Art was a repeat of 4th period, besides Koji, who was oddly silent. Tuesday was a repeat of Monday. The only difference for today, Wednesday, so far is that when I saw Dark in the morning, staring at him walk to our usual meeting spot from a window inside the school, I noticed how sickly he looked. His skin was pale. He was moving sluggishly. He had rings under his eyes. His hair was sticking out all over the place. His clothes were crumpled, as if he had slept in them. His gaze was unfocused. He looked as if he had been drugged. Or had his heart broken.

Dark was just standing there. As if he was waiting for someone, for _me_. He wasn't waiting for anyone else but me. Though I may sound selfish, I know this because both of us are highly aware that Koji has some kind of business with one of the teachers on Wednesday mornings. Another reason is because our group, if you can call it that, resides only in each other. Dark, Koji, and myself.

I drink his image in. Today. Today I will settle this. I will talk to him. I have to. I don't want him to continue like this. It's pretty obvious he hasn't gotten any sleep. You have to believe me. I'm worried about him. I'm the one at fault. I don't have the galls to talk to him. I can't even gather up the courage to come into contact with him.

Dark leans against the wall and blinks slowly. Shou walks up to him and snarls an insult, or that's how it appears. Dark lazily lolls his head down to look at Shou, who is shorter than Dark by about a foot, and raises an eyebrow. Shou keeps going. Dark looks away, with an apathetic look about his face. This aggravates Shou. He punches Dark and I see Shou mouth the word, "Link." This does it. I see Dark's body twitch and he raises his fist while starting to shout. My eyes go wide as he delivers the first blow, then the second, followed by another. He wasn't just angry, he was furious.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to stop it here. This chapter was way too long… *laughs* I decided to split it into two. I think I picked a good spot to split it into. The good thing is, I can actually post two chapters at the same time… Or maybe I should make you wait. Nah, I don't want to get hurt. Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Are there any serious fans of this story..?**

**Anyways, as always, review! That is, if you care enough to tell how bad I am at this. Any questions, just message or review. *grins***

**Revolution OUT! **

**Ja matta~ *waves***


	5. Step And Go

**A/N: Ossu! Here's the next chapter. Let's get right to it, eh? Oh, and the title is, again, a song title. Step and Go by Arashi. Still in Link's PoV, just so ya know.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except the OCs) or The Legend Of Zelda series. They belong entirely to Shigeru Miyamoto.

Yabai- Crap!; Not good!; It's risky/chancy.

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 5: Step And Go

"Stop…" I whisper seeing Shou's defensive form. His hands were raised and he was trying to flee from Dark. I shake my head. Shou may have something coming, but still. What is Dark thinking? Dark raises his fist yet again, for another anticipated blow. "Stop!" I yell, not expecting he'll hear me. He pauses and lifts up his head. He carries his gaze until he finds my own. The look in his eyes weren't only anger. No, there was sadness. But why? Dark's gaze softens and he drops Shou. Lowering his head, he walks away. What was that look?

-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G- **(A/n: *laughs* SAG... XD)**  
**-2nd Period, Health-**

Since this morning, I've been wondering what Shou had said to make Dark so angry. Was it about me, or was it about something else? I swear Shou had said my name. But why would Dark get so upset about that? I'm probably just mistaken. Either way, Dark is lucky that Shou was one of those people who didn't go tell the teachers on him. He was unlucky, however, that Shou most likely had what Dark did coming back full circle. At least, this is the statement Shou had made in 1st period. Hopefully, he won't carry out his word. Makes me wonder what Shou will do. He'll probably send one of his lackeys after Dark. They have class together right now. Yabai! I scramble out of my desk and stand up.

"Link! What are you doing?" The teacher questions.

I ignore her and walk towards the door. A prickling in the back of my mind stops me. I have a bad feeling. The window. "Everyone get down!" I warn them. They look at me questionably, then see the serious look I give, and take cover. A shadow flies across the room and the window shatters. Glass explodes everywhere. I look out the window and see one of Shou's cronies slip around the corner of the building. Everyone begins screaming. The teacher next door comes in and sees the mess and the frantic students.

"What is the meaning of this!" He roars. I later figure out this is the teacher Koji sees every Wednesday morning. I take this chance to slip out into the hallway and head for the south end of school. I glance around the hallways for signs of non-educated slackers, or any other life forms browsing the halls. I see none. I start skipping and humming, "Tra la~ Tra la la~!" Though I should be serious right now, I can't help it. My feet pick up a rhythm. Pita pat pita pat pita pat. I could star in my own musical. I'll call it "Hyrule Musical." Hm, what does that remind you of? Hyrule…High School..

From around the corner, the custodian pushes the trash can in to the middle of the hallway. "Oh shenanigans!" I skip right into the side of the trash can and it topples over. My balance is thrown off and I begin flailing. I step on an empty water bottle and my foot rolls off as I slam to the ground. I land on my (insert monotone voice) -gluteus maximus- and let loose a whoosh of breath.

"Argh!" I look up and see the custodian glaring.

"Oh, man! I'm so sorry!"

"Tch! Not your fault. I wasn't payin' any 'ttention." She starts picking up the garbage strewn all over.

"Let me help." I offer.

"No. Just g'back to finding him. He may need you." She smiles, sucker moving with her mouth.

"Wha?"

"Look over there!" She points across the hall.

I follow the direction of her finger and see nothing. "I don't see anything." I look back and all trace of her is gone. Garbage and all. "Hey! Where'd you go?" I stand up, "Weird. Eh. Whatever." I break into a run and swing my arms over my head. "Daaaaaaark! I'm coming!" A classroom doors opens and I dodge around it. "Be quiet!" A teacher shouts. I'm the master at dodging. I laugh maniacally.

The Hall Monitor begins chasing me. "Do you have a hall pass?"

"You bet!" I shout behind me.

"Show me your pass!"

I pull out the block of wood that says, "Pass." When did I get this?

"Alright! Approved!" The Hall Monitor stops chasing me and I finally reach my destination. Mr. Takoshi's math class, 2nd period. I press my face to the glass and see Shou and his group of lackey in the left corner of the classroom. Where's Dark? I search the room. Can't see all of the room from this window. I plant my face on another window. There! Dark was seated in the second row on the right. Good. Away from Shou. What's this? Why is Dark sleeping? "Wake up!" I whisper. He lifts up his head and looks around. He looks at the window next to the door, the one I'm looking through, and I throw myself to the side.

"Shouldn't you be in class? What are you doing?" I hold in a shriek and see the vice principal.

"Oh! Er, about that.."

He sighs, "Nevermind. Get going."

"Yes sir!"

-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-  
**-3rd Period, Free Block-**

I'm in despair! Just thought I'd let you know. This block is going by slowly. Though it's free and most people would enjoy it. It's weird walking through the halls with no one vacating them. It's peaceful, yet eerie. During our free periods, we students are supposed to mainly stay in one room that we had picked. Today I chose the library. I enter through the huge doors and say hello to Mr. Bosch. The library has 4 rows of computers, 8 in each row. I take the second computer in the second row. The one I always choose. I log on and open the internet. Did you know that one of the computers here actually has a pink modem? With floral print. I smirk at the thought of it. Our principal is weird. I believe she works on Lon Lon Ranch as her second job, which is where the school gets it's milk from.

Our school is lenient enough to not block any sites, of course, besides the porn sites. Though it doesn't matter much to me. I don't really have sexual interest. That is, of course, unless it comes to boizurabu (boys love.) Be it soft, or hard S&M yaoi. Of course, my dad isn't a fan of that, but he's okay with it as long as he doesn't have to see it. I love my dad. He's accepting. No matter the situation, be it me telling him I'm gay, or telling him I didn't get him a present for his birthday. What sets him off is when people mess with others, as in using them or treating them like trash. He especially hates littering. That's why he makes such a good police officer.

Anyways, back to real time. I sigh and log off the computer. Guess I'll just read. No, wait. Water. I'm really thirsty for some reason… Unfortunately, the closest water fountain is down stairs. I pick up my backpack and exit the library. I take a left. A teacher saunters by and waves to me. I wave back. Who the Hades is she? Not like I know her. I pass by the bathroom and see a girl dart into there. I suppose she must really have to pee. I descend down the stairs. I wonder what Dark is doing? As I turn to step onto the next part of the stair case, I spot, to my surprise and utter possible coincidence, Dark.

"Link…" He whispers.

I lower my gaze and keep walking. Should I say something? What do I do? I need to say at least hello. I have to get over this. I can't run forever. I don't want to ignore Dark! I want him to be my friend! I love him! I have to take a step forward. I…Wait. I just said I love him. Woah. When did I realize this? Well… I guess it was kind of obvious… but? Ack! Okay! I really do love Dark! I sigh inward.

I stop a few steps above him, "D-dark. Hey." I rub my arm and avert my gaze to the side. Is that _all_ I'm going to say? How lame…

"Hey." He frowns. He opens his mouth and then closes it, like he's trying to put words together. "Link," He says with a harsh tone. I flinch and rest my eyes on his, as he continues, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I did. I'm tired of having you ignoring and avoiding me. Let's just go back to friends. Forget about it. It's apparent you don't care about me. At least, not the way I care about you."

I grimace and step toward him. That's not true. I raise my hand and slap him. "Don't say that! Don't say what you don't know!"

Dark gives me a confused look.

"Dark! I won't forget what you did! How could I?"

His face drops.

"You don't know how I feel!"

He looks like his face is contorted with pain.

"I love you! So there!" My face is red. I can feel it. Not just slightly, but very red. I stomp back up the steps. "WAH!" I misstep and fall down the stairs. I hear Dark's breath release as my body collides with his. We roll down the stairs and I land on top of him. Dark grumbles in pain. "I'm sorry!"

"Tch." Was his simple reply. "You okay?" He asks me.

Taking notice that I'm straddling him, I blush and mumble out, "Yeah. Are you?"

Dark just grins at this. Oh shit. "Well, it hurts right here." He points to his lip, "Kiss it better?"

I blush deeper, "N-no way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"But it really hurts!" He whines.

"…." I look away. Maybe… I want to… but… Argh. Damn it.

"Liiink...Plea-"

I press my lips to his and he grabs my shirt to pull me closer, kissing back. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip. I hear someone! I push against his chest. "Stop! I think someone's coming!" I manage to say before he pulls me back down.

"Too bad. I'll make you pay for ignoring me." He growls in my ear.

I gasp, shiver, and blush even more, somehow. He kisses my neckline and makes his way back up to my lips. He flips me over and pins me down. Why am I always the Uke? "Stop…"

"No." He growls again, never leaving my lips. He prods his tongue against my lips, trying to gain access to the inside of my mouth. I don't agree with that. He bites my lip and I gasp. He takes this as an opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth and he begins exploring. He rubs my gum lines and I let out a moan. He finds my tongue and begins the assault. I begin lashing out at his tongue, trying to fight back. After I-have-no-idea-how-long, Dark pulls away gasping for breath, just as I am, kisses my cheek, and then my lips again. I just lie there and stare at him, feeling the heat in my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you're not going to ignore me anymore?" He laughs.

I give him a strange look and continue sucking in air.

"I'll take that as a no." He leans back down and nibbles my hair before he stands up. Raising an eyebrow he hold out his hand and says, "C'mon." All I can do is stare, so he pulls me up.

"D-dark.." I want to tell him.

"Yes, snoockums?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, pudding."

I glare at him. "You have pudding? Gimme!" I mentally smack myself. Why the hell did I just say that?

He puts his arm around my waist, " You can't eat yourself." He snickers as I blush, thoughts drifting off to something else… "I need to go to the library real quick. Join me?"

"Okay!" I reply, and skip up the steps. "Let's step and go!"

Dark clasps his hand in mine and chuckles as I'm dragged into the library. "Hey Mr. Bosch! Is my book in yet?"

"Name?"

"Dark Kondo."

"Let's see… Ah. No. Sorry. Not in yet."

"Dang." Dark turns to me, "Wanna hang out here, then?"

"Sure!" I reply and drag him over to one of the sofas and sit down. I pull out my PSP and begin playing Me & My Katamari. Dark pulls out his manga and reads. I turn off the volume on my PSP as Dark yawns. I hope he gets more sleep. I'm tired myself… I rest my head on Dark's shoulder. He wraps his arms around me, attempts to turn the page, and rests his chin on top of my head. I sigh, drifting into the world called sleep.

-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-S-A-G-

I slowly open my eyes, as I wake up. I receive the sensation of "Where in the name of Din am- Oh. That's right." I grumble and rub my eyes, looking up at Dark. "Morning."

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" He looks down at me.

"You didn't."

"Hey.." He says softly.

"Hm?"

"There's somethi-" The bell rings, indicating the next class. Stupid bell. "I've got lunch, so I'm staying here. What about you?"

"We're in the same class right now. We have lunch together." I remind him.

"Right, right." Dark scratches his head. "Oh! Like I was saying, there's something I need to discuss with you."

"Like what?" I give him a wide eyed look.

"Us."

"Go ahead." Wonder what this is about. Did my napping turn him off? Does he not like a sleepy Link?

"Well, first of all, are we…erm, are we dating?"

"Um, I don't know." Are we? I have no idea! Why hadn't we established this?

"O-oh." He pauses, "Link, will you go out with me?"

Let's mess with his head by almost saying no. "Nnnnnn-Yes."

His face wilts, then takes on a confused expression, "Huh?"

"Yes. I want to date you." I smile at myself. That sounded so stupid. And so does what he asks next.

"So, are we boyfriend and boyfriend? Or one of us could be the (insert deep creepy voice) girl?

What is with these damn voices today? "Boyfriend and boyfriend! I don't like girls. Well, besides my little sister Zelda."

"They're okay. Some of 'em anyways."

"Anything else you want to talk about, Dark?"

"Ah, yeah. This is my first relationship."

"Un! Me too." He must not know about Mido. I can't tell him.

"So I'm not quite sure what to do."

"We're on the same page." I nod my head slightly.

"Next, am I going to fast?"

My mind drifts off again, to _there_, before I respond. "No. Not unless you're planning surprise sex."

He blushes. "Er,no."

I smirk. "What are you imagining?"

Dark blushes deeper, "I-Wh-Hey! I was not! What do you- I WAS NOT!"

"If you say so." Looks like Koji's attitude is starting to be picked up by both of us. Darn that guy.

"Link! I wasn't thinking about what you would look like naked!" Dark's eyes go wide and he blushes. I do too, but I laugh my head off. Not literally… Man, I love this guy. I give Dark a quick kiss.

"Wha-But!" He splutters as I reach up his shirt. "Stop that!"

You remember those chains I was talking about earlier? Yeah, well, I think those chains are starting to fall off. The door is slowly being opened. And Dark is the one making those chains fall and crumble. He's starting to make his way into my heart.

* * *

**A/N: *dies* This chapter and the last chapter… That's the most I've typed in 24 hours. I'm all hunched over the keyboard, back aching. Someone get me some pain killer! *laughs* I'm glad I got this done. And you know what? I've already started writing part of the next chapter. Hurray! It'll be back to Dark's PoV. I think I feel better writing his side of the story, but I may go back to Link occasionally. Let me know if you like Link's PoV and if you want another chapter with Link's side in the future.**

**Anyways, review, as I always say, but I'm tired of bribing, since it doesn't work that much. *laughs* Just let me know that this chapter sucked too. Thanks. *waves tiredly* **

**Revolution, OUT!**

**Ja matta~**

…**You know, I really don't think I'm that bad at writing…**

**Oh! And does anyone want me to re-write the first chapter of this story? I've been thinking about it, but.. I dunno. What do you think? I'll have a pole on my profile.**

**Okay,okay. I'm going…**

**Revolution, OUT! Serious this time.**


	6. Gravity

**A/N: Yo! I think this is the fastest I have updated. Ever. *laughs* It took me less than a month, when usually it takes me a couple of months. See? Told you I'd work on this more! I really do need to work on updating faster, so that's what I'm doing. Anyways, the title, as you can guess, is another song title. Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto. Which is the first ending of Wolf's Rain. Anywho, enough of my blabbering. I don't think anyone reads it. *nervous laugh* Reviews have been moved to the end of the chapter, because they were long replies from myself… *grins***

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (besides Koji and the other OC's) or the series of The Legend Of Zelda. It solely belongs to the creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Nintendo.

P.s- I hope I did alright on the, erm, sexual scene near the end. Go Dark!

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 6: Gravity

"_Dad! No!" I scream and reach out for him._

_-BANG- The gun is fired. Dad turns around and weakly smiles at me._

"NO!" I jump up from bed. I look around, confused for a moment. "Shit… It was that dream again." I sit back down and place my head in my hands, "It's that damn dream again… How many times must I remember?" I take in a ragged breath. Why can't I forget? No… I must not forget. I must _remember_. I'm a murderer. A killer. It will always be my fault. That won't change. I will carry the spilt blood of my father on my hands, even beyond the grave. Something warm trickles down my arm, and for a second, I was convinced it was blood. I sniff and wipe a tear dripping off my chin.

I breathe in deep and slow, then let it out. I need to calm myself. I punch my leg, "Get it together Dark!" Taking another deep breath, I stand up, "Don't pay any mind to it." I slip out of my pajamas as I enter the bathroom. I twist the water-stained handles in the shower and stand under the warm spray. Sighing, I grab my shampoo and rub it in. "I wish I didn't have to think all the time," I say softly, "Those damn thoughts ruin everything." I let the water run down my body, washing away the shampoo and its suds. I run a hand down my chest to move along the suds, whilst reaching for my soap with my other hand. I push my hair back from my brow and wash off my body. Once again, I let the water slither down, pushing the bubbles onto the shower floor and down the drain.

I turn the water cold and shudder. I love the feeling of cold water. It tingles and makes me fully alert, but yet, sends me into a daze. I lean against the wall of the shower and let my eyelids close. Dad… I'm so sorry. I know these words won't make a difference, but I am truly sorry. Why did it have to be you? Why did you protect me? My life wasn't worth yours. Why did I have to provoke her? Why couldn't I have been stronger? Couldn't you have just walked away from me and saved yourself? Why…? I slide down the wall and clutch my knees to my chest and begin to sob.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

I drop my body onto my silky couch, towel falling off my head onto the floor. I lay on my stomach, as to keep my wet hair from soaking the couch. I notice a fraying edge and start to pick at it, too lost in thought to notice my mother and Ganondorf shouting at each other. I pull the string out and let it drop to the carpet, picking at another.

That dream. Why does it always interfere? Everything seems to be going good for once, but of course it had to be freaking messed up. I won't ever be happy will I? His death, I cannot forget. I don't even remember it clearly. All I can remember is the moment his life ended, and who was at fault. That's the most obvious part, since I'm reminded that it was mine almost every day. I shake my head with as much movement as the couch cushions will allow. Why doesn't she just abandon me? She's already given up on me.

Why does she keep me around? Just to tell me how pathetic I am? To tell me I'm just a cold blooded killer? To whine about how she should have never met my father? To make me feel sorry for her? To vent her frustration on me? Is that all I'm worth? Is that the purpose for which I'm even alive? Just to listen to this woman gripe about how horrible her life is? Am I supposed to be her punching bag? I don't know how much more I can take. I'm so tired of this. I'm not angry at myself, as more of at my mother. All the shit she has done to me…

"Dark! Get the fuck down here!"

Speak of the devil. I pull myself off the couch and slink downstairs, "What?" I add an irritated tone.

"Don't speak to me like that!" She yells.

I sigh as I enter the kitchen, "What is it… ma'am?" Tch. She acts like she's freaking royalty.

"I _told_ you to clean the kitchen!"

"You never told me that."

"Yes I did! Why isn't it done?"

"Because I didn't know!" Oh great. Now I'm starting to lose my temper.

"Don't you fucking yell at me!"

I don't respond, or plan to. She grunts, or was that a sigh? "Just. Get. It. _Done._" She adds acid to each word, "I'm going on a date. It better be done when I return."

I just stare at her, giving no sure answer.

She glares and stomps out the door. The words she utters as she closes the door trigger it, "Fucking murderer."

I wince. Why does it seem so familiar? Kitchen. Date. The word "murderer."

I gasp as my vision explodes and my head is filled with immense pain. I cradle my head between my hands and drop to my knees, "What…What's going on?" A tail sprouts from behind as wings pop from my back. I let out a scream as the pain intensifies. A voice echoes through my head, "Dark, it's alright." No. No! It can't be! Who are you? "Dark, it's alright," the voice repeats. It's so comforting and familiar. Wh-who are…you…? I ask again, as I slip into unconsciousness.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-  
**-Flashback: Age 13-**

_I head to the kitchen, smelling something burning._

"_Oh~ Not there! Wait! Wait! Someone could see." Mom?_

"_Ah, who cares?" I hear an unfamiliar man's voice._

_As I enter, I see my mom leaning against the counter with some man pushing against her. His hand slips under her skirt as he kisses her. Well. This is nothing new to me. She's brought home many men while my father was out. I grimace as I try to slip out of the kitchen, knocking down a picture form the wall. I turn around to see if they noticed, only to meet my mother's glare. "What the hell do you want?" She questions. The man looks around nervously, "You should go." She speaks to him._

"_Right…" He grabs his coat and darts out the door._

"_Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" She whirls back to me._

"_I smelled something burning, so I came to see-"_

"_Save it! You just came to ruin my fun, huh?"_

"_I- No! I didn't even know!"_

"_You always have to ruin everything!" She steps toward me._

"_I'm sorry!" I whimper._

"_You act like a spoiled brat! You're just a good for nothing!" She shoves me against the wall, "Just like your father!"_

"_I'm sorry!" I repeat and begin crying._

"_Shut up!" She slaps me, "I'm so tired of you and your father! He messed up everything! He ruined my life! _You_ ruined my life!"_

"_What did dad do?" I choke out, "Dad loves you so much! He told me so many times!"_

"_He's lying to you!"_

"_No! Dad wouldn't lie about that! He showers you with affection! He only talks about you when you disappear for days! He tells me-"_

"_SHUT UP! He couldn't give a fuck about what happens to me!" She drops me and backs away._

"_Mom! He worries about you! He hardly sleeps when you're gone!"_

"_Shut up!" She slams open a drawer and fumbles through it._

"_Why do you do this to him?"_

"_It's not like he even knows!"_

"_So what? He will someday! Don't you understand how much it will hurt him?"_

"_Dark. That's enough." My dad enters the kitchen, "Look, Danno. (1) We can talk this through. Don't blame it on Dark. He's only a child."_

"_Stern(2)… Don't you get it?" She finds what she was looking for and aims it at me._

"_Shit!" My dad makes a dash for me, but my mother stops him._

"_Don't fucking move! I will god damn shoot him if you do!"_

"_Danno! You don't need a gun!"_

"_Shut up! You don't understand! He messed everything up! This child screwed up all of my chances! I'm sick of him!"_

"_You can't blame it on him. He hasn't done anything wrong. Blame it on me." My dad says calmly._

"_Dad! Don't say that!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Look, I love you. No matter what."_

"_Dad! She's _cheated_ on you! More than once!" I turn to my mother, "How can you bring men into the house? Why can't you see that you have dad? He loves you so much… I would do anything! So please, don't do this to him!"_

"_Fine. If you say anything, then die!"_

"_Wha..?"_

"_Dark!" My dad runs in front of me._

"_Dad! No!" I scream and reach out for him._

_-BANG- The gun is fired. Dad turns around and weakly smiles at me._

_Blood splatters on the wall. He falls to his knees. I catch him before he collapses on his face._

"_Thank you," He tells me softly._

"_Oh god damn!" _(3)_ My mom shrieks and runs out the door, dropping the gun._

"_Dad!" I place his head in my lap, "I'm so sorry!" I wail and press my forehead against his, "It's all my fault! It always is! I'm so sorry! Why did you-" I stop as I watch him place a finger to my lips slowly. I lift up my head and look at him. His eyes slowly meet mine, sadness hazing his eyes. "Dark, it's alright," He takes a breath, "Don't worry about me." Another breath. "It's no one's fault." Breath, "I'm sorry I have to leave you. I'll always be watching over you from above." Another breath._

"_No… Don't talk like that. You can't die. You won't!" I whimper. This can't be happening._

"_Hush… I love you, Dark." He inhales another breath, "I'm glad you're alright."_

"_Why did you save me?"_

"_Because you are important to me. I've lived my life," Breath, "Now live yours." His voice grows quieter._

"_No! Dad!"_

_He takes another breath, "Dark, it's alright." He lays his hand on top of mine. No breath this time._

"_Dad… Dad! Don't go! Don't! You can't!" _

_His eyes become empty as his hand goes limp. _

"_Please! Don't leave me!" I beg his still form. I cradle his head, "I don't want to be alone…"_

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

My eyes open slowly. Groaning, I lift myself up. Damn it… Is that what really happened? I didn't want to remember! After three years of being blamed, it's hardly my own freaking fault? Are you- "Damn!" I grab my head and sob, "Damn you! _I_ ruined _your _life? You've got to be fucking kidding me! DAMN IT!" Like hell I'm cleaning the kitchen! I stand up and head to the living room. Sitting on the couch. Of course, it's still partly my fault, but I'm not the one who shot my dad!

Why did he tell me it was alright? Over and over… it doesn't seem like it is. Not at all. I twist my hands into my hair. Why did he have to leave? Why did he save me? Why would you give up your life for mine? You were far more important, dad. My life, or yours? It should have been obvious. Mine. I ruined mom's life, and took yours.

The back door slams shut. "Dark! Why the hell didn't you listen to me?" My mother yells, entering the living room.

"I didn't want to," I respond. I can feel her beady eyes boring into my back, right behind me.

"_What?_" She hisses.

"You heard me." Where am I going with this?

"You will do as I say! Clean that kitchen! **Now!**"

"No. Why don't you?"

She lunges for me and wraps her just-manicured-hands around my neck, "Don't give me this shit!"

I pry her hands away, barely fazed.

"I don't deserve this! What did I ever do to you?" She questions.

"_What did you_ _**do**_?" I laugh darkly, "You've got to be fucking kidding me. You've treated me like a piece of trash. You've abused me. You've used me. You've blamed me for murder. Hell, what _didn't _you do?" I sneer.

She's silent and shaking.

"You think _I'm_ the one who killed dad? Well, I've got news for you. I'm not the person who shot him. I didn't send a bullet through his chest. I didn't run away."

"What are you talking about?" She asks, feigning ignorance.

"I _remember_. You killed dad. You shot him." I pull out a gun aiming for her chest, "Just… Like… This." I pull my finger back slowly.

"What are you doing? Please! I don't want to die!"

How pitiful.

"Bang." I make the sound affect.

My mother drops to the floor, foaming at the mouth. Fainted. "Looks like I scared her too much." I smirk, "Now let's see what you have." I pick her wallet from her purse and take out three twenties. "I'm out of here," I say to no one in particular and throw my dart gun on the couch. I close the front door behind me and sigh. "Man, I didn't think I would pull that off so well. I think I just mugged my own mother." I shrug and stroll down the street.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

"Dark?" I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

I open my eyes and find Link's face close to mine. "Gah!" I startle and sit up suddenly.

"What are you doing here, Dark?"

I scoot over so he can sit down, "Oh, nothing much. Just taking a nap," I lie.

"At the park? This late?"

"Something like that…" I scratch my head.

"Dark, what's going on?"

"Er, well, you see… I just didn't feel like staying at my house tonight."

Link gives me a long look, "I understand. So you don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Nope," I grin sheepishly.

Link hesitates, "Um… Then would you like to stay at my house tonight?"

"Huh? Seriously? That'd be great!"

"Do you want to stop at your house and grab your stuff?"

I hardened my gaze and look straight ahead, "As if," I mutter.

"Dark?"

"No. I don't think I'll stop by my house."

"Then you can borrow my stuff." He grins at me.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course." He grabs my hand and gently pulls me up, "Let's go!"

I stare at the back of his head as he drags me to wherever his house is. How come he didn't ask me what was wrong? Was it because he didn't notice? No, I'm sure he knows something is wrong. Maybe he didn't want me to think about it.

"Dark! C'mon! You're slow," He tugs me in front of him.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Just stop thinking about it."

"What?"

"Don't think about the problem tonight. I know it's not my place to say, but try not to." He smiles up at me, "Besides, you get to stay at my house for the first time, right?"

"Link…" I pull him into a tight hug and give him a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me stay at your place."

"Well, I'm not going to let you sleep on a filthy park bench! Someone could kidnap you! Or worse!"

I reply with a genuine smile of my own.

Link lets out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" I ask, searching the area, "Is there a gunned man? Or a sexual predator? A grizzly bear?"

"You smiled!" He places his hands on my cheeks, "You hardly ever smile!"

"I guess so…?"

"Do it again!"

"Why?"

"I want to see you smile again!"

"No."

"Come on! I want to see that expression again!"

I scoff, "Fine. But my smiles don't come that easily."

"That's why I want to see!"

I think back to when Link told me he loved me and let a smile grace my lips.

"Woah! Dark!" He shields his eyes with his arm, "You're so handsome when you smile!"

"Hey!" I blush lightly.

"Handsome!" He repeats, pulling me into an embrace.

"Cut it out!" I try to squirm away.

"My boyfriend is so handsome…" Link chokes out.

"Are you crying?" I ask incredulously.

"I am!"

"I don't believe this…" I laugh quietly.

"You laughed, too!" Links shoulders shake, heaving more sobs.

"Link?" I look at him from the corner of my eye. He's…smiling. "Are you happy or sad?"

"H-happy!"

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

Link pushes open his front door, announcing his return.

"Big brother!" A blonde, loose-curled haired girl comes trotting out and hugs him. I turn to him and give him a look that asked who she was.

"Dark, this is my little sister, Zelda. Zelda, this is Dark."

Zelda stares for a few seconds, then hugs my leg, "You look like big brother!"

Unsure of what to do, I pat her head awkwardly and say, "Do I?"

"Link, welcome home." A lanky, but strong looking, chestnut-haired middle aged man appears.

"This is my dad," He looks to him, "And this is Dark," He motions to me.

Hah. He motioned to me, and only looked to his dad. Does that mean I'm more important? I smirk to this thought.

"Pleasure to meet you! You can just call me Rodney." Link's dad smiles warmly and holds his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dark." I shake his hand firmly.

"Dad, Dark is going to spend the night. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. He seems like he'll stay out of trouble, unlike that Mi-"

Link cuts him off by making an "X" with his arms.

"I'll try my best to stay out of trouble, but I can't guarantee anything."

Rodney stares at me for a good time, then releases a throaty chuckle, "I like you kid," He places a hand on my shoulder, "Be good to my son," He smiles again.

"Dad." Link nudges him.

"Oh, right," He grins, eyes crinkling, "I better go find Zelda."

Link shakes his head, "I'll show you to my room. Follow me."

I nod and trail behind him through the dimly lit house. Not much lighting. As we walk down the hall, I notice the brown carpet. It's quite comforting on the soles of my feet. Link turns into another hallway, but this time it's wider, allowing me to walk beside Link.

Link looks at me and smiles, "This way," He turns down another hall. He takes a right, leading to, yep, you guessed it, another hall. But this time, he stops in front of a pasty-white door and opens it, "This one is my room," He turns to face me, or that was what it seemed, and points behind me, "That's the bathroom."

"One question," I raise my hand, "How many halls are there?"

"Four. Pretty unusual, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, one is just a hall. The next is where my dad's room is, then after that, is where my sister's room is located, and last is mine. There are 3 bathrooms. Mine, my dad's, and then the main bathroom."

"Wow. Your place sounds so big."

"It's not really. It's kind of small, if you think about it. The halls pretty much wrap around the living room."

I nod my head, not sure of what else to say.

"Anyways, welcome to my room!" He holds his arm out, showing his room.

I walk in and look around. Bed against the wall with a white comforter, blank walls, besides a window opposite the door, a desk against the wall across from his bed. His room was pretty clean. I spot a door and point to it, "Closet?" I ask. He nods. "Nice room. It's simple and quiet."

"Thank you. Yours, on the other hand, is not quite so," He laughs.

"Agreed."

Link sits down on his bed, patting beside him for me to sit down. I do so and lean against the wall. We both let out a yawn. "Guess we're both tired."

"What are you talking about? I'm wide awake." I reply, smirking.

"You liar." He throws a pillow at me, "Your eyes are half-lidded"

"Fine, fine. I'm tired… a little."

"Thought so! Do you want my bed or the floor?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Probably the floor. I'll sacrifice my bed for you."

I pause, giving it a thought, "Why can't we share the bed?"

Link blushes, "Dakr! That's indecent!"

What century is he from? "How? Girls do it all the time. Even as friends." I lean my chest against him and drop my head on his shoulder, "And it's not like we're_ only_ friends."

Link blushes deeper, "But! We-!" He sighs, "Okay…"

I give him a kiss, "Do you have any pajama bottoms? I can go without a shirt. Unless you want me to sleep in my boxers?" I raise me eyebrow.

Link gasps, and launches for the tissue box on the desk, holding a tissue over his nose. I give him a questioning look.

"N-no… I have some pajama bottoms. And sleep with your shirt on."

I frown. Darn.

Link digs through his closet and pulls out a pair of bottoms and throws them at me, "Put them on." He turns away from me.

I snicker, "You can watch if you want."

"Dark!" He yelps in an embarrassed tone, ears turning red.

I slide off my pants and pull on the red flannelled pants, "Thank you, Link. I'm done."

"Thank me for what?" He turns around and asks.

"For letting me stay here, and for letting me use your clothing."

"You're welcome."

"Don't you have to change?"

"I do! But I know you'll peek, so not if you're in here," He pushes me out his door in to the hall.

"Man." I lean against the wall and hear Link's dad shout, "Get off the table Zelda!"

Children are weird. I hope I don't ever have any. Well, not like I can, considering how I'll be with Link forever. Unless we adopt… I cringe.

Link opens his door, "I'm done!" He drags me back in, closing his door.

"Great. I'm tired." I yawn again.

"I am too," He puts the pillow that he threw at me next to the other pillow at the top of the bed. He lifts up the blanket and jumps in. I climb in after him. "Goodnight Dark!"

"Goodnight Link." He curls up next to me, and I slither my arms around him.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

There's a knock at the door. Link and I sit up groggily.

"Who is it?" He calls.

Link's dad opens the door, "I made breakfast. Come and eat," He smiles and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Wow. A parent who closes their child's door after opening it.

I haul myself out of bed and Link does the same. "I'll change in the bathroom," I announce.

"Nn. Okay." He rubs his eyes and blinks a few times.

I grab my pants, already having my shirt on, and head to the bathroom. Closing the door, and locking it, I strip myself of Link's bottoms. I let out a sigh as I look down at my arousal. I really hope he hadn't noticed… His pajamas were a bit tight on me, seeing how he was smaller than I. I take a moment to think. Should I let it die down, or should I… Should I jerk off? I mean, I'm at his freaking house! It would be really awkward to know I masturbated at my own boyfriend's house. I don't think I'll be able to even look him squarely in the eyes without breaking contact. And what if someone caught, or heard, me? That would be…humiliating!

But it would take a while to let it die down. Unless I took a cold shower, which I don't think is an option, since this isn't my own dwellings. I grumble as I make my choice. My hand sliding down my chest, and into my boxers, arousal twitching. I curl my hand around my length and shakily start moving up and down. I ease my eyelids shut. I can't believe I'm doing this.

My breath hitches as I pump faster. All I can I imagine is Link right now. His face, his smell, his voice. All of him. I act as if his hand is my hand, and, with my free hand, cover my mouth to stifle my increasing voice. My hips begin bucking into each down movement, causing more pleasure to explode in my mind. My moans, barely silenced, grow louder, so, I bite my tongue to keep them down. I remove my hand from my mouth and place it against the wall to support myself.

'_I want this to be over with!'_ I scream inside my head, knowing well enough that I don't. I imagine Link 's breath hitting my ear and whispering, _"Dark, have you reached your limit? It's okay. Come."_ I obey, groaning his name. My seed releases into my hand, and I want to feel disgusted for my actions, but I can't seem to find it in myself. I pull some tissues from the… well, the tissue box. I wipe off my now-satisfied member and flush the tissues, ridding the evidence, and wash my hands.

Still panting, I lean against the door, shocked beyond recognition that I came to him. It wasn't the first time, but what has me more shocked is that I did it with him so _close_… I stand up straight and reach for my jeans, tugging them on. I turn back around and open the bathroom door at the same time Link opens his.

He smiles at me and asks, "Hungry?" I nod, cheeks obviously flushing a little. As far as I know, he doesn't. Oh, Nayru. My heart is pounding. Acting like this, it would be obvious.

We enter the kitchen and Zelda hands us each a plate. She giggles and runs to the table. I look at Link, "Fork?"

"They're on the table," He replies. We serve ourselves, I being careful not to take too much, and sit at the table, to Link's right.

"Dad! Dad!" Zelda bounces in her seat, "This is nummy!"

Link's dad grins.

I nod and take my fifth bite of eggs and sausage, "It's very delicious!" Definitely better than my mother's cooking. It's always burnt or raw, so I usually cook.

Rodney scratches his head bashfully, "Thank you! And you know what? You should come over more! I'll cook for you!"

Link leans over to me and whispers, "Looks like my dad already loves you."

I snicker and whisper back at Link, "Too bad, because I love you." I look at Rodney and say, "I'll make sure to come over more often." I take a sip of milk as an idea strikes me. I snicker again and reach out my left hand. I place it on Link's thigh and he jolts upright. I rub my thumb into his thigh. He bites his lips and looks at his plate. I inch my hand higher and Link blushes deeply. "Stop," He mumbles.

I sigh and take my hand away. I nudge his foot with mine. "No fun," I say more of to myself.

"You boys done?" Link's dad asks us, standing up.

I stare down at my empty plate, "Huh. I guess I am."

"Me too." Link announces as Rodney takes both plates, and Zelda's.

"Thanks for the meal," I direct at Link's dad, who, in return, nods and gives a, "You're welcome."

I glance at the clock on the wall. "Link, I should be getting home. It's already noon."

"Aww! I don't want big brother's friend to go!" Zelda whines.

"Exactly!" Link agrees, "Stay a little longer?"

"I'd love to, but the sooner I'm home, the less trouble I'll be in." I snort. We all know I'm in big trouble for the crap I pulled on my mother. "Anyways, I didn't bring anything, so I'll take my leave."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Sure, but who would walk _you _home?"

Link shrugs and points a thumb to his chest, "Myself?"

I smirk, "You want to stay for a while then?"

"I like that idea!" Link claps his hands together, "Dad! I'm walking Dark home," He tells Rodney as we make our way to the door, "And, I'll be over for a couple of hours."

"Rodney turns around and places his sponge down, "Roger that!" He half-salutes, apron twirling with his turn.

Link gapes, "Dad!" and I snicker, "Thanks for having me!"

We step outside and head down the road. Words are hardly uttered between us as I take in the surroundings and Link gathers a pensive look on his face. I stare down each tree we pass. Eyes going over each lush, green lawn of the neighboring houses and lots. I'd say he lives in an upper-middle class area.

Nearby, a bird begins its melody from atop a tree branch. Surprisingly for the general location and area, there are no children outside, despite the cloudless sky and warming sun. And don't forget that gentle breeze. I glance down at the road and notice the roadsides aren't paths of dirt. In fact, I haven't seen much dirt around this town in the past quarter year I've been here.

I look back to Link, trying to memorize every detail of his face. I rove my eyes over his hair, wanting badly to run my hands through it. I stop on his ears, and notice how pointed they are. You know, I don't think I could see him without pointed ears. It would be odd, it's like, even in his past lives, he's had those same pointed ears. And I can't call his ears weird because my own ears are pointed. It's just… more attractive on him. Use the word sexy if you please. Then again, when Link is serious, like he has been more often, he's overwhelming with sexiness. Even the air around him.

I change my focus onto his face. When he's lost deep in thought, emitting anger, or being very serious, he can be intimidating. I like that about him. It's another of his aspects I'm attracted to. But it's not an intimidation like Ganon's. No, it doesn't make you want to crawl into a corner and hide. It just makes you stop, and makes your body heat up, licking your lips, wanting to reach out and- Wait. That's probably just me. It would most likely make normal people, who aren't infatuated with him, stagger back a few steps, with a small fear rooting in their mind.

Link turns his head to meet my crimson gaze with his cerulean. I reach over and give him a kiss, tilting his chin up, since he is shorter than me, but not by much. Link leans into the kiss and for a short period of time, my mind is filled with fog. My lower region begins to stir, and I pull back reluctantly, before it gets too heated. Mostly because we're on the street. And this old lady is staring at us…

Link, of course, begins blushing. His cheeks taking on the shade of a pink rose. I smirk and walk ahead of him. I look over my shoulder and say to him, "Come on Link."

He shakes his head, as if clearing his thoughts and runs up to me. My eyes trail down him and stop at his feet. Our foot steps are in sync. I feel like voicing this thought, but I keep it to myself as we walk up the hill. I let myself fall behind Link a small distance, and watch the back of his head while he trudges up the hill. His hair flops up and down when he walks up. His hands sway limply with his arms. Those long, eloquent fingers that are curled ever so slightly. They look so soft and delicate. He, himself, looks so delicate. But I know he's strong, though I am the stronger one, not to be boastful.

He's so adorable sometimes. But despite everything, I do like his serious side better. When he's calm and willing to listen and take everything with a straight face, instead of him smiling and laughing, being all over the place, and just acting weird. I can't always tolerate that. Sometimes, regardless of how much I love him, I just want to walk away or tell him to shut up. I never have though, because I don't want him to feel hurt. I don't ever want to, but I'm not sure if I can say I won't. I don't want to break any promises, even if they were only heard by me.

I sigh to myself and jog up to Link. I pick up his limp hand and lace my fingers through his.

"After we get back to the park, I need you to take the lead. I'm not sure how to get to your house from there," Link speaks, looking straight ahead.

"Gotcha," I nod my head.

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-

I let go of Link's hand as we reach the front door to my house. I turn around to look at Link, a bad feeling rising in my chest. I try to ignore it as I turn back to the door. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? I question myself. Well, he's here, and I don't want him to go home yet. I want him to stay with me.

"Dark? Are you okay?" Link leans his head over my shoulder and looks up at me.

I pull out of my thoughts and reply, "Yeah." I turn the knob and walk in, taking off my shoes. Link does the same. "Where do you want to hang out this time?" I direct at Link. It's been about two weeks or so since Link and I started dating. Weird thing is, my mother nor Ganondorf have ever been home. Just us and the dust bunnies. Coincidence or not? I mean, how lucky is it that Link and I would get the house to ourselves? Maybe the Goddesses have been on my side as of late? And no, I haven't "made any moves" on Link. Unless you can count kissing or cuddling. I don't usually start the cuddling, either.

"How about the living room?" Link suggests.

"Just what I was thinking." We walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch. I, having Link practically sitting on me. "Oh!" I remember to ask, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. Got any soda?"

"Yeah," I stand up slowly, making sure Link doesn't topple over, "I'll go grab one for you and me."

Link nods and clicks on the tv, knowing I allow him to do as he pleases. I step into the kitchen and see my mom eating chicken. Well, not _a_ chicken, some chicken. I don't say anything as I saunter past her, catching her glare. I open the fridge and grab two cans of soda.

"Who's that for?" My mother points to the second can.

"What? I can't drink both of them?" I say sarcastically.

She curls her lip, "Shut the hell up. Just answer me properly."

"Do you want me to shut up, or answer you?" I almost ask, instead saying, "It's for my friend." I use the last word loosely.

"You don't have any friends," She snarls.

"Tch," I hardly reply. I head back to the living room. My mother follows, bringing the plate of chicken. I roll my eyes and ask Link, "Grape or Cola?"

"Grape!" He raises his hand above him and I give it to him. I climb over the couch, ignoring my mother, and sit close to Link. I have a very protective feeling right now.

My mother ghosts around the couch and stands in front of the tv, which I wasn't paying any mind to, due to commercials being displayed. She gasps and drops the plate, letting it smash to pieces. She holds a hand to her mouth, "Why…Why is he here?" She points to Link, who looks at me startled. "What the hell is he doing here?"

I give her the weirdest look.

"Get him out of here! I don't want to ever see him again!" She screams.

Link shrinks into the couch, terrified. I hold my arm up in front of him defensively, "What the hell did he do?" I say rather loudly.

She shakes her head furiously, "You wouldn't understand!"

"Who would?" I shout and stand up, stepping in front of Link, after giving him a worried glance.

"Get him out! NOW! I can't stand the sight of him!" She shrieks.

Link grabs the back of my shirt for comfort. I can feel him shaking. Damn it!

"You fucking piece of trash! Get OUT of my house!" She tries to throw a vase at him, but I quickly catch it.

My eye twitches.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" She yells at him.

I get right up in her face, narrow my eyes, and snarl, showing my canines, **"Don't you **_**ever**_** threaten him,"** I push her back, **"Don't you ever try and hurt him,"** I step as close to her as I can, grabbing a fistful of her shirt, **"**_**Because if you do, I will see to myself personally that you are hunted down and destroyed.**_**" **I let go of her shirt and toss her to the floor. I turn to Link, who was huddled on the couch, quivering. I gently scoop him up and carry him out the front door. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "I'm so sorry…"

Who knew I had such anger.

* * *

**(1) Danno is an Italian word for "evil"**

**(2) Stern is a German word for star. The plural would be sterne, stars.**

**(3) Sorry, that kind of ruined the moment… XD**

**A/N: Wow. Looong chapter. Over 6,000 words… I just thought of: OVER 9,0000! *laughs* Anyways, "Wow…" I must say, to Dark. I think his character is really developing in this chapter. I noticed how his attitude somewhat changed too. He's more aggressive. Especially towards Danno (his mother.) I know, I know. I hate her too. Anyways, here are my replies to the reviewers:**

Silverfang0000: I'm glad you enjoyed Link's PoV! I'll make sure to use his PoV again! And there is always more to people than you think. *wink* …What was that wink for? XD And yes, Link and Dark Link are a cute couple. Well, that is, depending on the story. *laughs*I'm glad someone likes my writing!

bluebliss86: People who don't love this couple aren't… well, people! Yeah. I'm glad you like both PoVs! And it's okay that you've been busy, I don't mind and I understand. A review is a review, and that makes me happy!

Liney: Holy effing Triforce? …I love that! You don't mind if I use that? *laughs* Hurray for random parts! Sometimes I regret putting them in here though, because maybe some people don't like it? But I'll keep them up because you enjoy them! And yes, Kafei on the ceiling was in this story. *grins* I like the words you used to describe Link's second personality. Cover. I'm stealing that from you, if you don't mind. And thank you! I also think I have improved since the first chapter, considering how I wrote it over a year ago. *Shifty eyes*

**Thank you, reviewers! I appreciate it! I'll make sure to keep writing for you.**

**I don't have much else to say, so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Revolution, OUT!**

**P.s: I haven't done this for a while;**

**Dark: ... *still pissed off***

**Link: *cries* She's so scary, Dark!**

**Dark: *mellows out and hugs Link* I'm sorry..**

**Revolution: …D'aww!**


	7. Yesterdays

**A/N: Yo. Sorry for the long wait. I would have had this up a couple weeks ago, but I had to move to a new house, so I was pretty busy. But! Chapter 8 is about half way done. Just need to type it up. So give me like two weeks and that will also be up. Though I can't guarantee anything. Can you believe the only form of internet connection is Dial-Up here? I hate dial-up. So much. I can't watch anything online. No joke. It takes around 1-2 hours to load one episode of an anime. And it doesn't even play. It just randomly stops after about a 45 seconds.. *facedesk* Stupid freaking… Anyways, here's the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (besides Koji and the other OC's) or the series of The Legend Of Zelda. It solely belongs to the creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, and Nintendo.

**P.S: The title is a song done by Tatsuhisa Suzuki.**

Ihnen sagte: Told you. (German(Don't blame me if this is wrong. I usually use Google translations for this.))

**For this part, regular font is at Dark's place, and _italics_ are at Link's place. Just thought I'd tell you, so you're not confused.

* * *

Stand By Me

Chapter 7: Yesterdays

I ease Link down on the curb and sit next to him. Neither of us has said a word since we left my house. And this time, it's an uncomfortable silence. How many more times will things like that happen? I don't want Link to feel unwelcome or threatened at my home. I don't want to see him as afraid as he was today. I wouldn't be surprised if he was also scared of me. Just then, even I was frightened by myself. Where the hell did all that anger come from? I've never _actually_ wanted to kill someone. I don't think I've been as enraged as I was before.

I just want to know what Link is thinking right now. Is he terrified of me, or my mother? Is he doubting me now? I just want to get inside his mind. I want to know what he's thinking. I hate this silence, but I don't want to break it. It feels as if Link should be the first one to say something. Not me. I don't know why either. I guess I just don't want to say anything stupid or disturb his thoughts.

I let out a sigh. Sometimes I think I'm too considerate. I don't like being so nice. When I'm faced with Shou, and both our tempers flare, that's when I feel the most comfortable. It's like I was meant to feel anger and sadness. All of the bad emotions. Happiness and the like… just feels so wrong. I can't seem to figure out why. I love exchanging fists with people. I love fighting, though I've barely had any scuffles. I have a feeling that will change someday, though. A feeling that I will become a regular fighter, a delinquent.

I do want happiness, but it's just so weird to feel. I'd rather just feel anger and sadness, or just nothing at all.

"Dark," Link looks up at me, "That was cool."

Huh? What was?

"When you got angry. It scared- no, it shocked me at first, but then I thought it was amazing."

I scratch my head. See? I do my best when I'm angry. Though sometimes, if Link catches me, I feel ashamed. Like, again, with Shou. When he was badmouthing Link, I snapped, and I _swore_ I heard Link tell me to stop, and I looked around him, I saw him in the window. I felt so ashamed. The look on his face… it was pure pity and disbelief. You couldn't imagine how he was looking at me. It's like he was… disappointed, disappointed in _me_. Just like everyone else is. It was the same expression everybody else gives me. I don't want to receive those looks from him. It…it hurts so much. I know how wimpy that sound, but it hurt so much. I want him to be okay with my actions. I want him to understand why I do the things I do.

"And Dark," Link tugs my attention back to him, "Thank you for protecting me." He tries to give me a kiss, but I hold my hand out.

"I don't know if you should thank me. I probably made it so my mother most likely has you targeted." Link gulps. "I'm just glad she doesn't know where you live. Yet. I wouldn't put it past her to follow me, or you, to your house." Link shivers, as I note this, creating a frown across my face. "She's one frightening woman."

Link shifts his feet. "She is terrifying."

I pause and look at him, "…I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not you who should be sorry. We could have avoided that situation if I had gone back home."

I turn to him, "You can't blame yourself for this. If it was anyone's fault, blame my mother or the Goddesses."

"I don't want to blame anyone!"

"You don't have to."

Link blinks and leans against me. "Why was your mom so angry at me?"

I think for a moment before answering, "Most likely no reason," I say slowly. "Or maybe she has a reason, and she has something against you."

"But I've never met her!"

"That's most likely true. There's always the off-chance that you had met her, but didn't remember."

"I think I would remember someone like her."

I smile wryly, "It's hard to forget a woman like her, huh?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Not sure."

"But what do you think she would have against me, if I were to have done something?"

"I dunno, probably something stupid." I rub the bridge of my nose.

"Like what?"

"She probably thinks you ruined her life."

"How?"

"By being her child? Or you could have bumped into her, or made her late to something, like a date." I look at Link, who has a serious expression on his face. "That was supposed to be funny." I laugh.

He gives me a weird look, "You? Trying to be funny? This must be the apocalypse."

My mouth drops, "That wasn't cool! I make jokes all the time! Just… no one hears them because I keep them to myself."

"That was also a joke," He smiles up at me. I grunt in reply.

Something digs into my butt. What the heck is that? A twig? "Hold on a sec, Link." I push him off me, reaching for my back pocket. I obtain my wallet. "Oh! I forgot I had this." I open it and count the money. 90 dollars. I know what to do with this. "Link, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Eh? But it's only three!"

"That's why I said tonight."

"Oh."

"So? Would you like to go? I'm paying."

"Dark! You don't need to pay for me."

"Too bad. I'm going to."

"Don't!"

"Link. This is to apologize for my mother's ridiculous behavior. And because I want to take you out. For dinner. Not that I mean I'm going to knock you out."

Link raises an eyebrow and laughs, "Fine, sounds good. Where at?"

"Not sure yet. We still have to decide that."

"Chuck-E-Cheese?"

My eyes widen, "Oh _Goddesses_, no. Let's head into the shopping district of town and find a place."

"We could always look in a phonebook."

"We could. Or we could call Koji and ask. He seems to know everything." I shiver.

"I don't have his number."

"I do."

"Why?" Link asks me suspiciously.

"He somehow got my number and called me one day, so I saved his number."

"Oh." Link glares at the tree across the street from us.

"Should I give him a call?"

"Yeah. He should know at least one place that's good, right?"

"Most likely." I pull my phone from my pocket and dial his number.

"Hello?" A man picks up, with a husky voice. "Nn. Koji! Stop! This isn't the time."

I hold the phone away from my ear and give Link a disturbed look.

"Hello," The man asks again. "Can I help you?"

"Ah. Yes. Is Koji there?"

"Yeah. Just a minute," His voice rings with suspicion. "It's for you. Hurry up." He -presumably- says to Koji.

"Hello. Koji speaking." I hear Koji's voice.

"It's Dark."

"What? No, it's pretty bright today. Have you been outside?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny," I say dryly.

I can imagine Koji smirking. "So what's up?"

"Do you know any good places to catch dinner around here?"

"I do," He begins slowly, "Why do you want to know?"

"Why not?"

"You're taking Link out for dinner, aren't you?"

"How in the hell did you know?"

"I don't think you'd ask otherwise."

"Well, maybe I'm taking myself out to eat. Or Ganondorf."

Koji snorts, "You? Take Ganon out? Not likely."

"No kidding," I half-laugh. "So do you plan on telling me where to eat at, or do I have to come over and force it out of you?"

"Normally, I'd vote for the second one, but it's not a good time right now. Besides, you don't even know where I am."

"Your house."

"Mm..You could say that. I wouldn't call it _my_ house, though I do pretty much live here."

I frown, "What do you mean?"

"It's complicated to explain. Let's just say I don't live with my parents, but I still lived with a beloved. You know him actually. He's one of the teach-"

"Oi!" I heard the man, who I'm tired of calling "the man" and will now be called "Yuu" until name mentioned, cut him off. "They don't need to know!"

"Anyways, what's your price range?" Koji asks me.

"Huh?"

"How much can you spend?"

"I have 90."

"Cents? Dollars? Dimes? Coupons?"

"Dollars."

"Alright. So then do you want to go to a restaurant or a fast-food place?"

"Restaurant."

"Classy, or average?"

I look to Link, "Fancy or average?"

"Fancy, I guess," He fidgets.

"You don't need to feel bad," I cup my hand under his chin, "I'm taking care of it, so don't worry."

"Dark…"

"Hey. Do that later. Which is it?" Koji demands.

I hear Yuu snicker.

"Classy."

"Then you have two choices."

"Why don't you just let them find one themselves?" Yuu says annoyingly.

"Because I owe them. Now be quiet." Koji says briefly and I hear a weird noise on the other end. Like kissing or something.

"Wha-" I stumble on my words a bit, "What are the two choices?"

"There's one on the same street as the park, right across from it actually, and there's one 10 minutes away by car. But I'm guessing neither of you can get there by car, so the first one is to the left of the park, coming from Dark's house."

"How'd you-?"

"I'm Koji, remember? I know practically everything. I'm psychic." I hear Yuu snort at that.

"Anyways, that's it. But heads up, you might want to dress nice. So pretty up, boys." Both Koji and Yuu laugh.

"Thanks."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Later." I shut my phone closed.

Link looks at me expectantly.

"It's near the park. But Koji said that we should dress nice. What do you think?"

"Well, I'd rather do what he says. I don't want to be underdressed."

"Alright. I agree. We'll both head to our homes and get ready. We'll meet at the fountain in the park at seven. Does that sound good?"

"Un!"

I haven't heard him say that for the longest time. I love that.

"Okay," I stand, pulling Link up. "See you soon." I look around, and seeing no one, I give Link an intended quick kiss, but he had turned it into a longer kiss. I pull back and chuckle at him, "Go get ready! I'll see you in a bit."

He whines at me, "Fine."

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

I adjust my tie in the mirror. I look myself over once more. Black slacks, crimson button up shirt, and a black tie. My black suit is hanging on the door knob, hair still splayed all over the place, like normal. Should I gel it back? I push my hair above my brow and forehead to test it. No. That looks kind of weird. I'll leave it as is, besides brushing it out a bit. I look at my face. Lips aren't chapped for once. Nose clean. My eyes still a brilliant crimson red, even more so than my shirt, not like they'll change color. Ears clean.

I turn around and put on my blazer. I've already attacked it with the lint roller. I used the entire thing, just to make sure I got it all. I'll have to pick up a new one soon. I think everything is set. I'd buy flowers, but I remember Link telling me he doesn't like flowers. I've even got a handkerchief in my chest pocket. Oh! I've got a good idea! I turn to my closet and dig through it. "Here it is!" I pull out my fedora and place said hat on top of my head. I check the mirror again. It blends well with everything. I shove my phone, wallet, iPod, and various other things into my pockets. Right. Now I've got everything. I head down the stairs and make my way towards the door.

"Hey," My mother calls from the living room. "Whenever you get the hell back, I'm going to talk to you."

I give a suspicious glare to my reflection in the entryway mirror. "Okay?" I walk out the door and down the street.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

When I arrive at the park, I stand at the allotted meeting spot, the hiss of the water running behind me. I can feel the spray of the fountain, so I take a step forward. I check the time. Good. Still early by fifteen minutes. As I think that, the fountain lights turn on, giving an extravagant display. I turn around for the fortieth time that day, and face the fountain. I watch as the water droplets reflect the lights, creating a beautiful show of colors. Not that I'm interested…

I dip my hand in the water and swirl my it around in the fountain. I watch as the surface ripples. Something shinning catches my eye. A coin. Lots of coins, actually. They must all be tossed in for wishes. I was told that if you take a coin from a fountain, someone's wish won't come true, nor will your own. But it's not like I believe in that wishing stuff… Nope… But I'll toss a coin in there because… I want to help the funds for… whatever it's for. Yeah. That's it. And I'll make a wish just to _experiment_. I pull a coin from my pocket and toss it into the fountain, closing my eyes, and making my wish. _I wish everything will be alright for once. _I shove my hands into my pocket and sigh. As if.

I'm pummeled to the ground as Link hugs me, "Daaaaark!" He cries.

I grunt, "Hey, Link."

"What kind of greeting is that? Don't I look nice?"

"I-wha?" I look at him, half-expecting a dress. His tux hugs his body, but not too tight. Just enough to make me start drooling. "You- you look really good…" I respond, trying not to drool all over my own suit.

"Thanks," Link blushes as he looks me up and down, "And you look handsome." Now he's the one drooling.

What is this? The Drooling-Gay-Weirdoes Program?

"Thank you," I tilt my fedora at him, standing up. I offer my hand to him, who accepts it gladly, and I pull Link up.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Just a moment," I lean in and move my lips against his. He again, accepts gladly. I slip my tongue between his lips and into his mouth, beginning a new exploration. He lets out a moan, muffled between our mouths, and knots his hand in my hair, the other gripping my arm. I smirk at his expression. I lick his bottom lip, place my arm around his waist, and grip his shirt with my right hand.

"D-Dark," He whimpers when I bite his lip.

"Had enough?" I let my breath slide over his ear.

He shivers and shakes his head, "Never."

I chuckle darkly and kiss him once again. "Let's get going." I remove my arm from his waist and he nods, linking his arm with mine.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

"Ihnen sagte?"* I ask incredulously. "Is that really the name?"

Beside me, Link laughs. We both know a bit of German and know what the name means.

I look at the huge Victorian-style restaurant. The place was obviously booming. I mean booming with _rich_ people. Can I really afford this? There are even people arriving with chauffeurs! I lean against one of the enormous white pillars. Luckily, I don't see much of a line. Link lets go of my arm. "Dark, are you okay?"

I turn to him and place my hand on my waist, "Yeah. Just surprised." I hesitate, "Link, if I don't have enough, we'll have to dine and dash. Okay? I'll make sure to give you a signal. I'll… I'll pull on my ear lo-"

Link pecks my cheek, because he's a bird, "Dark, if you don't have enough, we can go somewhere else. I don't mind."

I give him a shocked look and place a hand on my cheek. "We're not going anywhere else." _I want the best for you,_ is what I wanted to add, but that would sound too sappy, and a gentleman was passing by us. I give him a hard look, "I already told you, I'm doing this because I want to make you happy."

Link fidgets, "But I'm already happy. Just being with you makes me happy. I wouldn't mind a classy dinner, but if you can't afford it, then that's fine."

"No. We're dining here." I pull him towards the entrance and take my hat off as we enter the massive building.

"May I take your coats, young sirs?" An attendant asks us. He was good looking. His vest was hugging his frame. His brown hair was spiked loosely, he had green eyes that showed he was bored as hell. Until he eyed Link. I ground my teeth and let out a growl, trying to hide Link from him. That cheater! He's blushing!

"Take my hat, please." I say rather rudely.

"Yes, sir." He takes my fedora from outstretched hand into his gloved hands. I make a point of glaring at him as we pass.

We wait behind a giggling couple as they give off their names to the host. I look at Link and roll my eyes. The host scribbles in the guestbook and calls a waitress over to take them away from us- I mean, to their seats. He looks at us, and I take a step forward. "Good evening, gentleman," He greets us. "I assume you've made a reservation?" He clears his throat and taps the sign on the podium, "_**Reservations Only,**_" it read. Oh great. Koji never told me this. "Name please?" He twirls his mustache.

Maybe, by chance, my last name is in the register? "Kondo," I give him.

"There is no such name."

"Okay, Hylian?"

"The same result. Sirs, are you sure you made a reservation?"

I shuffle my feet. What was Koji's last name? What _was_ it? Was it… Baka? I laugh at that. I think it was… "Ishida." I give him a third name. That's right. That was his last name. I remember seeing it on his papers before.

"Ah! The Ishida Koji gentleman?"

My eyes grow wide. It worked? Wow. We're lucky! Wait, Koji? Did he make a reservation for us?

"Forgive my rudeness, sirs. Please do not tell young master Ishida of it."

Woah. What just _is_ Koji? Some kind of royalty?

"Uh, don't worry?"

"Thank you, sirs. Right this way. Just follow the waitress." He motions to the waitress standing by, who smiles at us and greets us with, "Good evening. I'll take you to your private booth."

Woah, again. Private? I give Link an incredulous look, and he returns it. What the hell is going on?

The waitress leads us to the back of the far east wing. I look around at all the empty tables and booths. This really _is_ private. My mouth feels like it's going to drop off, because it's hanging so low, but I clamp it shut. We pass a huge tapestry illustrating a beautiful castle with, my guess is, a king and a prince standing in front of it. We also pass by many other paintings and tapestry, including a few structures. This…This is one HUGE restaurant. How come I've never heard of this place? It doesn't seem like it was built, and it doesn't seem like it could be easily overlooked. It must have cost a fortune to build. I bet the people who work here are paid very well.

"Here we are, sirs." I nod my thanks to her and sit across from Link. "A waiter will be with you in a few minutes," She announces, and gracefully leaves.

I look to Link, "So we get a private booth," I state. "Very private."

Link nods, "This place is enormous."

"No kidding."

So, I begin to myself, we're in a _very_ fancy place, in a _very_ private area. Opportunities are at hand. I smile crookedly, lifting my foot up, under the table, and rub my shoe between Link's legs. He, in turn, jumps and groans. I rest my head on my hand and turn my crooked smile into a smirk.

"Dark!" He hisses. "Not here! We can do it later!"

I smirk even wider, "This is an improvement. Later, you say?" I apply more pressure to my foot, making him squirm. "Normally, you'd be against it"

"Un~ Dark… Later… Not now." He forces out.

I sigh and rake my foot away. "Spoil sport." I pick up his hand and kiss the back of it. He blushes and looks down.

"O-oi! Dark! Look!" He point to the table.

I follow the direction of his finger and spot a piece of paper neatly folded, with my name eloquently written on the side facing up. I give it a suspicious look, "Think it's a bomb?" I ask Link.

He looks at me unbelievably, "I-I don't think so."

I grunt and pick up the paper, unfolding it. Of course, there was the same writing inside, so I read it out loud.

"_Dearest Dark and Link,_

_ Do you like the restaurant so far? I especially picked out the booth for you and made sure it was private.  
I didn't think you guys would know you needed a reservation, since I forget to mention that. I decided to make it  
for you. Knowing my… connections. __There are many things I want to tell you, but I can't. You see, I'm really from  
__ I hope you guys enjoy the stay here, and don't mind the host at the front. He's suspicious of everyone.  
And Dark, be careful of what you do to poor Link. The waiters tend to pop up at the worst times._

_With love, Koji._

_P.S: Just in case you didn't have enough, there's some money taped under your seat. Even if you don't need it, keep it. Oh, and Shuusuke says hello."_

Link and I both look at each other, and our eyes almost pop out. "What is with that guy?" I almost shout.

Link puts a finger to his lips. "Hush! I don't know either!"

"He left me _money?_" I ask.

Link shrugs, "Check."

And I do. I pat my hand around until I find a smooth, yet-not, item, and slowly pull it off and out from underneath my seat. "How'd he know I would sit here?" I question, staring at Link, who's jaw is –quite literally- on the table, looking at the retrieved money in my hands. I look down and count out the bills. "Holy…crap." I squeak out. "200 dollars?"

Link's turn to get loud. "What is he _made_ of? How can someone give out 200 dollars like it was nothing?"

That reminds me of the words he crossed out. He wanted to tell us something, but he couldn't. "He's really what?" Okay, before I start hyperventilating, I need to calm down. "Link, let's forget about it for now. We're here to enjoy dinner. We can ask Koji what the _fuck_ is going on at school tomorrow." Link nods and picks up the menu. He's so easy to convince. I pick up the menu then set it back down. 15 dollars for _tap_ water? Ridiculous. I sigh and pick the menu back up. A few minutes later, we both set our menus down.

"Have you decided?" A waiter appears, scaring the crap out of Link. I nod and Link does the same. I give him our orders and he takes his leave.

"Thanks for ordering for me. But how did you know what I wanted?"

"You said it out loud just before setting the menu down." I watch Link's eyes as they shift around and then rest on my own. He grins and leans across the table to give me a kiss. Aha! I got him this time. I return the kiss eagerly, pulling him almost on top of the table.

I lick his bottom lip, asking, and hoping to the goddesses, for permission to enter. He grants, parting his lips with mine, and I thrust my tongue into his mouth. I lick the inside of his top lip, winning a moan from him. I smirk against his mouth and move along to his own tongue, massaging it. He lets out another moan, and this time I can feel my lower region twitching. I pull Link across the table so that he was practically under me. He looks up at me and wraps his arms behind my neck.

He pulls me back into the kiss, this time, him asking to enter my mouth. I oblige. Let's see what he's- oh goddesses! I moan out as he rubs the back of my gums with his tongue again. I feel him smile as he pulls his tongue back into his own mouth and kisses me. I bite his lip and deepen the kiss, taking back the dominance that is rightfully mine. I remove my mouth from his, and Link lets out a whimper. I do my best to ignore the throbbing in my groin, and kiss Link's neck. I pull his shirt down from his shoulder and kiss where his neck and shoulder connect.

"Sirs, your food." The waiter says, not the slightest bit of awkwardness riding in his voice –I know what I want to ride…– as if seeing two males making out on top of a table was the most natural thing in the world. Link scrambles off the table and back to his seat, blushing madly. The waiter serves our food and leaves.

Link glares at me, "Dark! How could you do that!"

I looked at him funny, "It wasn't just me, you wanted it too." I pause and smirk, remembering. "You even have an erection."

Link splutters and blushes, "So do you!"

I laugh at him, "Just eat your food, Link. We can continue later, if you wish."

He throws a piece of his food at me.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

We finished eating, of course with me trying to get Link flustered a "few" times. The waiter appeared as soon as we finished and placed the bill on the table. I picked up the bill, and upon looking at it, I sighed a sigh of relief. I placed the correct amount on top of the bill and watched the waiter take it away.

I stood up and turned to Link, "Ready?"

He looked at me blankly, "Sure," and he also stood up.

Now where the hell was the exit? It took us 10 minutes to get out. Can you believe that? Once we got outside, we walked slowly back to the park. Neither of us wanted to leave. When we were out of sight from the restaurant, I held Link's hand in mine and laced my fingers through his. We continued walking in our comfortable silence. We didn't need to exchange words or actions to feel the affection between us at the moment. At that time, I had no idea that this would have been one of the last times to spend with Link for a very long time. If I had known this, I may have taken him right there.

A dreading feeling came over me, so I pulled Link into a tight embrace.

"Dark? What's wrong?" His voice began forming concern as he asked this.

"I don't know…" I whispered. "It feels like… something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what. It feels like I'm going to be ripped away from you." I lay my face on his shoulder.

Link wraps his arms around me tightly and nuzzles into my neck, "Dark. That's not going to happen." He pauses, "And if it does, I'll always be with you. I will love you for the rest of both our lives."

This struck a chord in my heart and it feels like I'm going to cry. No, I have to keep it together. Everything will be fine. Nothing will happen. I have to be strong. I can't cry in front of him. "Link, I love you with all my being. I will always stand by you." I kiss his neck lovingly, "Always." I feel him smile and hear him sniff. I place my hand on his chin and pull up his face towards mine and take him into a deep kiss. I remove my lips from his and rest my forehead on his.

He looks straight into my eyes, "I don't want to go home," He puts a miserable expression on his face. "But I promised I would be home by 10."

I smiled – yes, _smiled_ – at him, "I understand." I gave him a hug and another kiss, then let him go.

"Goodnight, Dark."

"Goodnight." I watched him leave, and when I couldn't see him anymore, I turned around and walked to my own house.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

**I shrugged my jacket off when I got inside and walked the stairs up to my room. I hung it up in my closet just as my mother called me. "Hey! Murderer!" She began. "Get down here!"

_I entered my house and found my dad waiting for me. "Link," He began. "Come with me. To the living room."_

I walked down the stairs to where she was calling me from. I stood a good distance from her, but faced her.

"We need to talk. Well, **I**need to talk. You just shut up and listen."

I took a seat, expecting a lecture.

"_We have to talk, so-" He paused, then said, "Link."_

_We both sat down. Him in his chair, and I across from him on the couch._

"I don't want to **ever** see that person again. The one that was here earlier today."

I give her a glare, "I don't see why I can't."

"_There is something I wanted to tell you, but it was never the best time. In fact, I don't even want to tell you, but I know I have to. I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you, but this is something you might hate me for if I don't tell you."_

"Shut up! Just listen!" She fumes. "You may even be happy about this, because, hell, I am. You're going to England for the next two years. By yourself. I'll make sure Ganon sends money."

My eyes go wide. Is this what I was dreading?

"_Link, you know how I'm so young, yet I still have you?"_

"And there's one more thing. It's about that boy who came over earlier."

"Link?" I squeak out.

"Right. Well,"

"_I-I adopted you."_

"He's your twin brother." She looks at me calmly.

_My eyes go wide in shock. My entire body stiffens. I raise my head and look him in the eyes. "You- you adopted me…?" I say, confused._

My mind is in a whirlwind, and I grip the arm of the chair, as if I was being tortured. "What did you just say?"

"He is your brother." She repeats.

My mind won't accept this. It isn't true, right? This is all just some sick joke. I look at her and laugh, "You're kidding," I say, almost pleading with her.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm serious."

"_That's right. I adopted you." He looks away and gives a small smile._

"_I-I see…" I say slowly. Not really seeing it at all. I don't really have much of a choice but to accept it. He wouldn't lie about something like this. "Do-Do I have any biological family alive?"_

_He gives me a pained look, "You do."_

"_Parents? Siblings?"_

"_A parent and a sibling."_

"_Who?" I ask, feeling like I shouldn't know._

"_We've both met him, your brother."_

_I think back to who I've taken home and who's met my dad. Only two people. Mido and Dark. It wouldn't be Mido, not the way dad hates him. On the other hand, he loves Dark… The sudden realization hits me hard. My body begins to quiver and I have to close my eyes. Oh, _goddesses_ no…_

_I look to my- no, I look to Rodney and give him a look that asks him to deny it. "You-You don't mean _Dark_ is my brother?" He nods sadly. I don't believe it…_

"So…" I begin slowly. "Link… is my brother. And after learning this, your sending me to _**another fucking country?**_" I ask, unbelieving.

She nods, "Right. I'm glad you understand."

"I _**don't**_ understand! Why are you sending me away?" I roar at her.

She sits there and lets out a laugh, directed at me. "Just because."

I stand up, knocking my chair over, "Just because?" I hiss.

"Pretty much." She picks at her nails, "Ganon and I want some time alone. Away from you. I thought it would be interesting to tell you about," she pauses, trying to remember his name, "Link being _**your**_ brother."

I narrow my eyes at her. "You thought it would be _**interesting**_?" I yell, "What the _**fuck**_ is _**wrong**_ with you?"

"I could ask the same thing about you," She stands up. "Pack your things. Your leaving Tuesday. Oh, and you won't have time for school tomorrow, so don't bother with it." She walks away with a god damned smile on her face.

"_**You fucking bitch!**_" I yell at her. She ignores me and closes her bedroom door. I drop to the floor on my hands and knees. Two years? I'll be in England for two years?

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A/N: Not much to say here. Check my profile for updates. If I know when I'll have them up, I'll post it. I have this growing feeling you're going to start hating me in the next few chapters, if you don't already…**

**Revolution, out. **

**Ja.**


	8. Cassis

**A/N: Yo. Just to let you know, this chapter will be switching between Dark and Link's PoV. Next chapter, though, it'll be back to just one PoV. At least, I think. I dunno. Just wait and see. Well, not much to say this time. Sorry I missed the reviews last chapter. I think I might have to stop doing that. One, because my replies get too long. *scratches head* Heh heh… And the other reason is because it tends to take up a lot of room. And because it takes much longer now, since I have dial-up. I'll still reply to them, but not in the chapters. Anyways, onto the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of the Legend of Zelda. That would belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**P.S: The chapter title is a song by the GazettE. And this chapter is starting in Link's PoV.**

***XD That's not a word. I couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.

* * *

**

Stand By Me

Chapter 8: Cassis

I'm in love with my brother. My own brother. And I had no idea until last night, when I came back from a date with Dark. My… adopted father had told me he, well, adopted me. He also informed me that Dark was my brother. "Not just that, but my twin brother," he added, trying to make the situation a little happier. He also told me that he spoke to Dark's- our mom earlier today and that Dark would also be told we're brothers. Despite everything, I still don't believe it. My mind rejects it, but my heart knows it's true. It would explain why we look so alike. I don't want to accept it, but that doesn't change the fact that I love Dark. I dread seeing him today, but at the same time, I can't wait to see him.

I walk over to Koji and greet him.

"Good morning. Did you have a good time with Dark last night?" He asks me, winking.

I fidget, remembering the entire night. "Y-yeah. Thanks for the reservation." I reply.

"Did you enjoy the… _privacy_ of your booth?"

I blush a little, knowing too well what he's getting at. "I did."

He grins at me, "Good. Did the waiter interrupt?"

"Just like you warned."

He widens his grin, "To be expected," He looks around, "Where's Dark anyways?"

"I don't know. He usually gets here before me."

"Hm. We'll see him soon." He says, right before the bell rings.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I still hadn't seen Dark today. And school just ended. Normally, I'd see him in 4th or 5th period. I'd even see him at lunch or in the halls, but there was no sight of him today. "Why wasn't he here today?" I release a frustrated sigh. "He said he would be here today."

"Maybe he got sick?" Koji offered.

I shook my head, "It's possible, but I doubt it. He was perfectly fine last night,-" And I mean that in two ways. "-I doubt its food poisoning too, because that place was, how can I put it? It was extremely nice."

Koji nods, "The food wouldn't have done it, unless he ate foods that didn't mix right."

"Maybe… maybe that feeling he had last night was right. Usually when he gets a bad feeling, he's right." I pause, "Shit! What the hell happened?"

Koji pats me on the back, "I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm heading home. See you later." I wave and walk home. I really hope Dark's alright and that I'll get to see him tomorrow.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I turn the corner onto the street and walk in the direction of my house. Once I cross the street, I pick up my gaze to my front door and see Dark sitting on my door step. He opens his eyes and stands when he sees me. I walk up to my brother and look at him with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me sadly and brushes his lips against mine. "Link, I-I…" He tries. "Link, I'm going to England for two years."

For the second time in 24 hours, shock slithers into my veins and spreads throughout my body. "What…?" I breathe out.

He repeats himself, "I'm going to England for two years." He drops his gaze, as if the ground was the most interesting fucking object in the entire world.

"Why?" I whine, "This _can't_ be true, right?"

He gives me the most painful look I've ever seen, "It's true."

"Is this because you found out we're brothers?" I almost shout, "Because if it is, you're a big fucking prick!" I poke his chest.

His eyes widen and snap up to meet my own. "No! That's not why I'm going! I would never leave you by choice! Especially not for a stupid reason like that!" He says desperately. "My mom just up and decided she didn't want me here and told me I'm going to England for two whole years!" He runs a hand through his hair and takes a deep breath.

"Dark…" I pull him into a tight hug.

"Link… Please. Please just forget about me."

**Dark's PoV**

I can't have him think of me for two years. I can't have him feeling lonely without me for two years. I don't want him to be stuck on me for so long when I won't be here. I want him to move on and forget about me. I don't want him to be so alone or hurt without me, even though it is because of me.

I wrap my arms around him. "Link, forget me…" I say again.

He grips the back of my shirt and whispers harshly into my neck, "Why?"

"I don't want to cause you… any pain." I pause, "You must forget me."

"I won't"

"Please… Link." I beg.

"I won't! I will never forget about you! I will always love you, even if you're not here!"

It just started pouring. And I was glad for that, because it would hide the fact that I'm about to make an imitation of the sky. "Link, I'm sure you can find someone else."

He pulled away and gave me a bewildered look, saying angrily, "I will always love you, and only you! No one else could ever replace you!"

**Link's PoV**

"Dark, don't you get it?" I ask him softly. " You're the only one for me. I've never loved anyone so much. Not even Rodney, just you. And it will always stay that way."

Through the rain, I could feel Dark's warm tears on my shoulder.

"I love you so god damned much…" He chokes out. "I'm so sorry I have to leave. I wish I could take you with me. I don't want to leave you ever. I will never love anyone but you. Nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever be as important to me as you are." He pulls me into a kiss and I savor every moment of it. He slips his tongue into my mouth and this time, we don't fight for dominance. I quickly submit to him. His tongue retreats and he works his lips onto mine with more force. Our lips parting and un-parting* in perfect sync. We both pull back for the needed air, and I watch the saliva break the link between our mouths, and dribble down my chin. Dark hungrily licks it off of me and returns to our embrace.

"When are you leaving?" I look at him.

"Tomorrow." He says slowly. "Around 4 am."

I pull in a sharp breath. "So, this is it."

"For a few years… yeah."

The tears I was unknowingly holding back rush down my face.

"Link…" He wipes my tears away with his thumb, "Please don't cry."

"I- I could say the same thing." I look pointedly at his own tears.

He lets out a sad chuckle, "You're right." He kisses under both my eyes. "I love you," He whispers and kisses me again, taking a step back. "I'll come back for you. I have to go. Goodbye, Link." He tries to give a smile, but fails.

"Goodbye, Dark…" I reply, wishing myself to hell that he wouldn't go. I watch his backside, the tears building higher as he takes each step, as he walks away from me for the last time. I won't see him again, for two years… Damn you, fate. Damn you. I want to tell him I'll be here until he returns! Quickly! He'll be gone soon. "Dark!" I yell, and he turns around, "I'll wait for you! No matter how long!"

He looks at me and smiles sadly, "Yeah." At his simple reply, I smile and let my tears slide down my face.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

**Dark's PoV**

It's been two weeks since I left. After I said goodbye to Link, I came home and finished packing halfheartedly. All I wanted to do was cry and sleep, which I did later. When I woke up, we shoved everything into the car and left for the airport. Of course, Ganon came. When I boarded the plane, my mother didn't even say goodbye, nor did I. Though I suppose Ganon's pointing and laughing was his goodbye. He just laughed and laughed as I walked away from them, hopefully forever. I slept most of the plane ride. There wasn't much else to do. When the plane landed, I took a cab to the dorms at the new school. I share a room with a guy named Matt. He's about my height. He has short dark brown hair and gray eyes. Our first meeting was a bit awkward because he came in while I was changing my shirt, but other than that, he's a really decent guy.

We haven't had any problems yet. He showed me around the dorms and the school. He also has a few classes with me. He kind of has this resigned personality where he hardly talks to anyone. The only person I've seen him talk to is me. He usually just shakes his head or nods if someone asks him something, or tries to converse with him. He's kind of like me. No one pays him any mind, and he only talks if he needs to. Despite Matt's company, it's been a lonely two weeks. I've only been thinking of Link. I can hardly fall asleep because my head is so full of him. It's only been two weeks, yet it feels like it's been two months. I can't say things have been going smoothly, nor badly. Everything right now just is. It's kind of in the middle, but tipping precariously more towards "badly."

"Dark, check this out." Matt snaps my attention to him. He points out the window and I roll my chair across the room to look out said window.

"Why is there a horse out there?" I ask, bored. I remember Link mentioned that he wanted a horse. He said he'd name it Epilogue or something. No wait, I think he said Epona. I roll my head back to look at Matt, "Hey, Matt, got any rope?"

"Yeah. In my drawer."

"Thanks," I say, retrieving the rope. "I'm gonna catch me a horse." I exit the dorms and into the courtyard, hiding the rope behind me. "Hey, horse. Come here." It snorts and turns away. "…" What can I use to coax a horse? "I'll give you ten dollars." I say stupidly. Its ears prick and turn back around. Hah. I knew it would work.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?" A blond places his hands on his hips and glares at me with blue eyes. Damn. Blonde hair, blue eyes?

"Link…" I groan, missing him.

"Excuse me?" He intensifies his glare.

I shake my head to clear anythoughts of Link. "No, excuse me. I was just trying to catch this horse."

He walks up to me and slaps me. Man, does that run in the genes of blue-eyed and blond-haired people?

"That would be _my_ horse."

"I got that feeling even before you slapped me." I remark acidly, spitting on the ground, and connecting my fist under his jaw. He takes a step back and stumbles. I squat down next to him, "Look, I'm sorry for trying to catch your horse and all, but I don't appreciate you hitting me. Good day." I stand back up and head back to my dorm, mumbling "Rotten brat," as I open the door to our room.

"Nice, Dark." Matt grins at me. I just shrug.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

**Link's PoV**

It's been one month since Dark left. After he left, I didn't know what to do at first. I just stood outside, in the same spot as when he walked away, for hours. My dad, well, I'll still call him that, finally got worried and was about to go searching for me when he walked out the door and bumped into me. He gave a huge sigh of relief and hugged me. He knew something was wrong, so I told him and he listened. He brought me back inside and told me Dark would definitely be back, that Dark wouldn't break his word. There was nothing to be solved or worked out between my dad and I, even though I recently got word of him adopting me. I let him know it didn't matter to me, because he would always be the same man to me, my father.

I went to school the following day, I told Koji about Dark leaving. Koji took it all in with a grim expression on his face. It was like he was angry, and also sad. Maybe it was pity? Who knows? I'm bad at guessing emotions. Leave it to Dark- never mind. He can't really be around to do that. Damn. I miss him. Why'd he leave me? He could have- no. It wasn't his fault. It was all his- _our_ mother's fault. I still haven't gone to see her. I don't want too, but maybe I should. She's my own mother anyways. But if Dark were here, I'm sure he would forbid it.

"You want to go to see your mom," Koji states. I also told him that Dark and I were brothers.

I swirl my juice around in my mouth, thinking it over. "Yeah, I kind of do," I decide.

"Alright, then. We'll head out after school."

"You don't have to come, you know."

"Yeah, but I gotta back you up." He says, oddly calm. "Because it's the appropriate time to be calm." He answers the question forming in my head.

I give him a funny look. "Well, the bell's rung, so back to class we go. Meet me at the usual spot after school." We both rise and head in the opposite directions.

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

The final bell rings and I rush out of the classroom like every other student does. Unlike them, my reason isn't because it's Friday. I'm not anxious for the weekend. I dread it because I end up thinking about Dark most of the time. I need to take my mind off of him. Not that I hate him, it's just that a person's head can only be filled so much with one single person until they go insane, which I'm sure has already happened. I stand off to the side of the school, behind the two stone statues of our self-loving vice-principal as I wait for Koji at the usual spot. I watch as the students flock out of the school chattering with excitement and heading home with friends. I glare at the couples -who most were openly holding hands and making out- hard enough to almost send daggers through the air, thrown with the precision of trained dagger throwers. Or was the expression simply "glare daggers at"? Why am I explaining to myself? I know what I'm talking about.

"Ready, babe?" Koji places a hand on my shoulder and bats his eyelashes, puckering his lips.

I shudder and shrug him off, "Don't ever do that again, please. But yes, let's get going."

We cross the street and head to Dark's house. Once we arrive, I can hardly believe what I'm seeing. Koji stands behind me, saying nothing, but I can feel his eyes on me. I step forward and, dropping to my knees beside the realtor sign, I stare desperately at the door. "They…moved?" I say slowly "They… left?" Does this mean Dark won't come back?"

Koji pulls me up, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He…He has no home to come back to…"

"That's not true. You know his family situation. I doubt that when he comes back, he would come here. To the woman he most likely hates and a _step father_. I bet he'll come to your house when he returns." Koji reassures me.

I make an agreeing sound and peak through the windows. No furniture, no anything. It was empty. "So, I'll never really meet my mom, will I?" I say, mixed with relief and regret.

"You probably wouldn't want to anyways. You've heard the stories."

"She's still my own mother."

Koji puts an arm around my shoulder and walks me away. "I'm sure you'll get to meet her properly someday."

"…When do you think Dark will return?"

"In two years. Just like he said. He won't break a promise. Especially not to you. If he does, I will murder him. I will hunt him down and-"

"Koji!"

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

**Dark's PoV**

One thing I realized when I got off the plane two months ago was that I forgot to get Link's phone number, or any kind of way to communicate with him.

"But… maybe it's for the best. That way, maybe he can move on and forget me easier."

"Dark, are you still on that?" Matt asks me, looking up from his laptop.

"Yes! I am! I don't want him to stay stuck on me. Besides… what if I can't keep my promise?"

"What do you mean 'can't keep your promise'?"

"What if I don't come back for another few years than I promised, or I don't come back at all?"

"He would understand." Matt says softly.

I roll onto my side and face the wall. "I dunno," I say biting my lip.

I hear Matt close his laptop and feel his eyes on me. "How's your hand?"

I flex my hand, staring at it. "It still hurts, but it's doing better."

"Good. It wouldn't have happened though if you wouldn't have gotten into that fight." He turns off the light and climbs into his bed. "What started it anyways?"

"I don't remember. I think this guy was insulting me though."

Matt snorts, "You don't remember…"

"It doesn't matter much, does it?" I roll my eyes, "I'm off to sleep. G'night."

"Night."

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

"I can't believe it. I'm late again. The alarm didn't wake me up, nor did my roommate. I slept in past my first class, and a quarter way through the second! This is the third time this month! I need to either get an alarm that will work, or bribe Matt into waking me up. But I doubt I'll have to bribe him. I bet Link would have woken me up if I were in the same room." I finish my rant, and jog into the classroom, taking my usual spot next to Matt.

"How come you're so late?" He asks in a hushed whisper.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I shoot back and prod him with my pencil.

"I thought maybe you wanted to sleep in for some reason."

"And why would I do that?"

He shrugs at me.

"Can you wake me up if I'm still sleeping before you leave?"

"Sure. I'll do my best."

"Thanks." I turn my attention upfront to listen to the teacher drone about the importance of science or whatever. A girl sitting to my right pokes me, and when I turn to her, she hands me a note and giggles. I read it and sigh in frustration. It was a love letter. Honestly, girls are so annoying. At least ask me in person. I pluck my pencil off my desk, deciding what I can write, rejecting her in a not-so-jerky way. I consider writing a large and capital "NO" under her words, but instead hand her the letter back and shake my head. She pouts and gets up to leave the room, stirring attention to herself. Though it may have been the first love letter I received, I hardly care. To like me, there has to be something seriously wrong with that person, unless you're Link. Why _does _he love me? I'll have to interrogate him someday.

I look over to my side to see Matt glaring at the girl, a slight smirk on his face as she leaves the room. Is that jealousy I also see on his face? Whatever, maybe he likes her? At least he's not glaring at me.

"Hey, Dark, what are you up to today?" He asks, still glaring, but at the door she exited through.

"Nothing really, just going back to the dorm like usual."

"Ah. Good. Want to hang out with me then?"

"I guess so. How come?"

"No… no reason, really."

"Hmm."

My roommate's eyes flicker from me to the teacher as the next two classes drag on. His staring was starting to make me uncomfortable, always flicking back to me. It's like he wanted to say something. He was acting kind of like a crushing school girl. Oh, no. My roommate _does not_ have a crush on me. No way. Well, I mean… It is possible, but I don't like that idea. I guess I'll have to watch and wait. I'll observe his actions and body language for certain actions I do. Like undressing, as I am now, changing for gym. Matt's standing to my left and trying to look away from me, but failing. Add a little blush to his cheeks, and fidgeting, and you have my current situation.

I peel off my shirt quickly, feeling awkward, and throw on my gym shirt. I do the same with my pants. Most of the guys are half way done dressing, and seeing as how most of us are fast dressers, I must have gotten dressed pretty damn fast. I walk into the gym and lean against the wall, waiting for everyone else. They all file out as the drill instructor- I mean, the teacher barks out orders for us to run two laps around the gym, which was pretty big, by the way. Seeing as how lazy I am, I didn't finish with ease. I may be skinny, but I'm still out of shape. Matt finished beside me, as always, and we both bent over, huffing and wheezing for breath.

Next, we were yelled at for being pansies. I guess that makes half the class pansies, seeing as how they were in the same condition as us, just better at hiding it. Matt slunk behind me as we made our way to the center of the gym, standing off to the side. Apparently, we were now going to play basketball. So, Matt and I did what we do best. Stand out of the way of everyone. If the ball came our way, we'd either dodge it, or pass it to someone. Of course, this always got glares from our classmates. And shoves, and insults. Like right now. Matt puffs up his chest and retorts, "At least I can think my way around a fucking branch! I'm not an idiot like the rest of you damn meat heads! At least I know my life is going somewhere!"

Their faces all turned red and their mouths hung open. The one in the middle of the group stepped forwards and made a grab for Matt's shirt, but Matt instantly sent him down, down to the ground, which I thought was pretty cool. The goon got back up and swung at Matt, who easily dodged and counter-attacked with a round-house kick. The second-time-downed guy got back up and walked away, signaling to the others to follow. "We're done here." He stops halfway across the gym and turns around to point at Matt, "Don't think you beat me, because I will _never_ lost to the likes of you wimps!" And of course, he spits by his feet.

I turn to Matt and give him a thumbs up, "Nicely done."

He gives a sheepish smile. "You're not the only one who knows how to fight."

-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-

I drop my backpack by my bed with a thud. "So what do you want to do?" I ask Matt, who had reached our room before me.

He closed his laptop and swiveled his chair around. "I'm not sure."

I sat on my own chair and grunted, "We could talk, but I don't know what to talk about."

"I suppose I can try something." He pauses to think about what to say, "How's Link doing?"

He had my full attention now. Link… I miss him… Okay, maybe not full attention. I let out a groan, "I don't know… I haven't talked to him since I left." I lean over and place my head between my hands.

"Can't you call him?"

"No…" I groan again. "I never got his number. And I don't have my phone anymore."

Matt looks at me sadly, "I'm sorry. Should I not have asked?"

"No, it's fine if you ask. I don't mind much. It's just a touchy subject for me."

"I'll do my best not to bring it up."

"No, you can ask whenever and whatever you want. I understand your curiosity," I move from my chair onto my bed and lean back on my elbows. "Did you ever have anyone you loved?"

Matt gives a blunt answer, "No. Never was interested in that stuff."

"Mm. I understand where you come from. I never really cared about that stuff. I never really liked people. In fact, I hated them, but, not to sound stupid or anything, when I met Link, it all changed. I was almost instantly attracted to him. It's hard to explain, you know. It can't really be put into words."

Matt nods, "Yeah, that I understand. I've been hit with that feeling just recently. I don't think it's as intense as how you feel towards Link. I think it might just be a fling." Matt stands up and makes his way towards my bed. He motions next to me, "Mind if I sit down?"

I move to make room for him, "Go ahead."

He leans against the bed post, "Love sucks, huh?"

"No kidding," I half laugh, half sigh.

"Thing is, the person I'm attracted to already has someone to love, and I don't think they would like it if I confessed to them. I don't want that person to hate me. He's the only person I feel comfortable with."

"Wow. That doesn't sound like a fling." I look over to him, "Why don't you just confess to this person when an opportunity comes up?"

"I-I don't know. I really don't want to because he has someone he's madly in love with. And I know I don't stand a chance."

"Matt, you can either wait till he's not with anyone anymore, which is who knows when, or you can tell him. If you really feel like you're in love with him, and you're _sure_ of your feelings, tell him."

"I…I don't think I can. I don't want to get between him and the one he loves. I don't want to confuse him."

I give a hum and close my eyes, "I think the best bet, no matter how sappy this may sound, is to do what you feel you should, what your heart is saying."

"I guess you're right... Thanks Dark."

"No problem."

I hear him sigh after a few minutes of silence, and guess he came to terms with his inner turmoil. I feel a weight press against me and open one eye. I have no time to react as Matt shakily places a kiss on my lips. I firmly, but not angrily, push him back. "Matt, don't tell me…"

"Yeah…" He looks down at his hands.

"Matt…" A sad look captivates my face, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. I expected it…"

"Listen, if I didn't have Link, I'm sure I would definitely go out with you. Or at least give it a try. But I can't."

"I know…" Matt drops his head between his knees, "I know… I just wanted you to know. You're the one I like. I don't expect anything. You can even ignore me, if that's what you want."

I glare at him, "I'm not going to ignore you. Besides," I flick my hand around the room, "We share the same room. That would be kind of hard."

Matt chokes out a laugh, "I guess that's true. I'm sorry Dark."

"There's no need." I place an arm around his shoulder, "Cheer up."

He gives me a careful look at the sudden contact.

"I can at least comfort you," I explain.

He leans against me and mumbles, "Thanks, Dark."

I give a shrug, "Why would you think I'd run away from you after you told me?"

"I dunno. I just thought it would have been awkward for you."

"Awkward, huh?" I begin pondering over the word awkward by my definition. "No, I wouldn't call this awkward. It's more of… surprising."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Awkward for me would be on an entire different scale." I let a chortle free from my throat and grin.

"Why's that?"

"My stepfather, and my mother. They're literally monsters. Behaviorally speaking."

"I have the same situation at my house." He sits up and walks back to his chair.

"Better now?"

"Yeah." He sits down and turns from me. "I also have a parent and step-parent. They're not that great. I was glad to hear that I could get away from them by coming here."

I don't say anything, and just listen to him.

"Things are- were tough there. I might as well of not even been there. I always had to take care of myself. If I ever spoke out against them, they'd- Never mind. I'm just rambling, sorry." He turns around and gives me a sad smile. "Things aren't easy. It's always going to be hard. I don't think I've ever had it easy."

"It's the same for me. My home life is terrible. I was glad to come to a dorm so far away from them, but I was heartbroken too, because I had to leave Link. Nothing has been easy for me, either." I crack a a sadistic smile, "Listen to our sob stories."

Matt lets out a laugh, "Wanna verse me?" He offers his controller to his 360.

"Sounds good. Let's go all night! No classes tomorrow." I somewhat exclaim.

* * *

**A/N: There. There's the 8****th**** chapter. You happy? I finished this with a pretty bad cold, but I had to type the rest because I said I would have it up by the 12****th****. Anyways, who cares, huh? You have your chapter, and I have… to work on the next one. Truth be told, I haven't even started on it. And I don't really have an idea of what to write. (sigh) I don't know when I'll finish it, so just hang tight. Anyways, I think that's it.**

Special bonus~! Ah, who gives a fuck?

Link: Why'd… why'd you have to do that? Why did you send Dark away, Ishida-san?

Dark: *gives choked noise and looks at Link* Link!

Revolution: …He can't hear you. There's a glass box encasing you… *shifty eyes*

Dark: *glares and reaches out to strangle Revolution*

**Revolution, OU-! *chokes***

**J-ja…**


	9. Marble S

**A/N: Yo! It's been a while, and I'm sorry for the long wait. The past couple of weeks I decided I needed to get over my writer's block -if you could call it that- and I really hammered down to finish this. And, thanks to ****darkwolflink1****, I got this up. Knowing that there are people who really want to read this pushes me to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks to ****darkwolflink1**** for the advice and encouragement! **

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of the Legend of Zelda, nor the tLoZ characters. They solely belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**P.s: The title of the chapter is a song by LM.C. **

**P.s.s: Just to warn you, every "-M-M-M-" is a time change for this chapter, besides the last one at the end. I'll put a mark up for you as: NYP

* * *

**

Stand By Me

Chapter 9: Marble S

Honestly, in all my years I don't think I've ever felt as empty as I do now. Yeah, I know I could have it much worse, but things are pretty bad. At least, I seem to think so. I can't get used to Link being gone, even though I was fine when I didn't know him. I don't really understand it. Not one bit. Why is everything so hard without him here? Why do I find it so hard to breathe every single day? Is the string connecting us stretched so far that it's beginning to suffocate us? It's been three quarters of a year since I left, so why the hell can't I remember what he looks like? All I can remember are his soft cerulean eyes.

Does fate hate me so much that it has to take my memory away? Does fate hate only me, or does it hate everyone else the same? I've always wondered if it handpicks who is going to be unfortunate for their entire lives, who's going to be occasionally unfortunate, and who's going to be a lucky bastard? It would make sense, wouldn't it? Because that's how life always seems. And if that was so, then I'm probably - along with Link - one of the less fortunate, one of Fate's favorite targets.

One thing I'm sure of is that I have absolutely no idea where I am. I had woken up to someone shaking my shoulder and asking if I was alright. After that, I discovered I was in an alley between the theatre and some creepy-ass adult shop. Now, don't ask _why_ I'm here, because frankly, I really don't know. I'm guessing I sleep-walked here or something. But _where_ is _here_? And why am I _still_ sitting on the ground? And why does everything hurt so _much_? Did I get beaten up last night? Or this morning? Maybe even this afternoon, seeing as how the sun is setting soon. And that so rhymed.

I let out a deep laugh at my attention span. "Well, let's find out where I am." I stand up slowly and stretch, taking in my surroundings. It's your typical alley. Dank and musty smelling, puddles everywhere, even though it hasn't rained for a few days. It's pretty suspicious looking. Leaning against a buildings side, I find an addition to my discoveries. The walls are covered in slime and who knows what else.

I choke back a shout as I fling my hand around, trying to find something to wipe it on. I tilt my head down and settle for my jeans. I walk out of the alley and look around. People were all over the place. Cars, trolleys, and all alike were swarming the streets. I catch someone by their shoulder and ask them for the time.

Apparently it was "time for you to get a watch" o-clock. I grunt and turn away, asking other people. I get flipped the bird a few times, a couple of grunts, ignored multiple times, and finally, someone points to the giant clock on the front of a shop.

"Really?" I slap my forehead. It's so brightly colored and…. _Noticeable_! I read off the time; 6:49pm. Now back to my earlier question. Why was I in an alley? And two towns over at that? Did I get kidnapped and then dumped? Maybe I went into rage mode and ended up here. Yeah, I think that's what happened. It's all coming back to me. I started thinking about my mother and the unfairness of things while lying in my bed at the dorm, which got me angry so I stormed out of there. Along the way some 'tard started threatening me, or at least was trying to, and I beat his face in. And then… his cronies jumped me and beat _my_ face in, well, almost. After they dragged me here, I finished most of them off, then I passed out here. How dignified. I smack my forehead to my palm again. Damn. I'm an idiot. I passed out in an alley, in a location like _this_, next to a pile of rubbish? Now my clothes smell - and I probably do too - and it wouldn't surprise me if I was violated too. Fuck. What was I _thinking_?

Eh. Who cares anyways, what's done is done… I suppose. Now, I need to get back to the dorms before class star- GEH! My classes have already finished! I pull at my now-shorter-hair I recently got cut, and slam my head on the wall repeatedly. Passerbys give me a disapproving look, but I take no notice. I continue with my odd, disgruntled sound effects, losing my temper and kicking the wall.

"Hey! Punk! Go find someone else's store to take down!" The shopkeeper of whose shop I was beating on places a firm hand on my shoulder and pushes me into the flow of traffic. I mean human traffic, not cars. Jerk. I stomp away, and make my way to the bus stop, fuming. Man, I need a car.

After about half an hour of grumbling about more injustices of the world and an old lady muttering about "stupid kids," I board the bus and take an empty seat near the back. Unfortunately, at one of the other stops, another old lady sits next to me. She reeks so bad! Just like rotting flesh. Was she dead? With the people around here, it wouldn't surprise me. Why does she keep leaning on me? I push her off, a little to roughly, and she falls into the isle. Being myself, my heartless self, I ignore her and choose the window to look out. She gathers herself to the best of her ability, puffs her cheeks, and finds a seat near the front. The bus driver, on the other hand, chuckles and looks me in the eyes through the mirror. As we enter my town, I get off at the first stop. Seeing as how my anger has dissipated, I make my way back to the school. I rap on Matt and I's door and enter.

"Ah! Dark! Just in time. You know how you said you needed your license?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I found a couple driving schools for you." Matt pats a 12-inch thick stack of papers, and laughs at my expression. He walks over and hands me a single sheet of paper. "Here, this one. By the way, where ya been? I had to cover for you for check last night."

"Check? Again?" I ask.

"Yeah. Guess they had a feeling you were missing."

"Tch. Well, thanks for the list. I'll give them a call."

"Then I suggest you try to enroll in the one at the bottom of the list. It's one of the cheapest. And that's where I got my license."

"I think I might have to pass on that one." Matt was a terrifying driver. Unbelievably terrifying. "But thanks."

"You're welcome." Matt replies, already back to his laptop.

"So what's the stack of paper for?" I motion to said item.

"Random crap. Somewhere in there is my homework…"

"Probably mine too." I smirk and he grins.

"Wouldn't be a shocker."

A silence falls between us and I flop down on my bed. When I can drive, I'm going to get a job. When I get a job, it'll be a good paying one -hopefully- so I can save up for a plane ticket to go back to Link. Damn… I miss him so much. My head is aching at the thought of him, and my heart feels like its being torn apart. I feel alone without Link. I feel like half of me is missing. I don't know if I'll ever be happy with these feelings, but I think I'm starting to accept it. I feel like I'm starting to not care anymore. It's so hard to explain. It's like I care, and yet I don't.

Damn it. I think I'm losing my sanity, if I haven't already. Lately, I've been so angry I've literally wanted to kill someone. I wouldn't actually call it lately. It's been like this ever since I left. This is what happens to me without my other half. All I am left with is the evil half. I start to fall apart. I become unstable. I become hazardous. I become a killer. I've come so close to killing someone. They were mere inches away from death.

I've picked up a thirst for blood. I smirk wickedly at the cruelest things. When I feel depression closing in, a sinister grin creeps upon my lips, I let out a chuckle, and I'm filled with this feeling I can't explain. It seems like a mixture of feelings; lust, pity, greed, joy, and hate. It sends a violent shiver down my spine, and the weird thing is, I absolutely love that feeling, as if I _crave_ it. It's like an overdose on euphoria. It's an extreme pleasure for me, and I'm sure I could get off on it, if I tried.

Something in me has changed. I want to make people suffer, I want to see them in pain, I want to see their expressions as I instill fear in their hearts. But, when it comes to Link, I can't possibly stomach the thought of hurting him. When I imagine it, I start to tremble, this time not from excitement. I begin to tremble because it scares me. It makes me question what I've become. It makes me question myself. It makes me question if Link would be able to look at me, knowing my intentions. I don't want to hide from him. I want him to-

"_I will love you and only you! No one could ever replace you! You're the only one for me."_

When those words bounce through my head, I suck in a breath and choke back a cry. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!" I shout, thankful that I was left alone in the room. (Who knows where Matt went.) I slam my fist into my bed frame, winning a resounding clang and throbbing fist. I bring my knuckles to my mouth, resting my lips to my knuckles.

How could I even think that? How could I _believe_ that Link would be afraid of me? I trust him, don't I? He told me he would wait for me. He told me he would love me, no matter what. Where am I to think otherwise? God damn it. What is wrong with my fucking mind?

I shake my head and tilt it down. Here's that fucking sinister smirk now. My lips twitch and it forms. I look up and grin chaotically at my own stupidity. Oh, what a _fool_ I am. But, who's to say that Link might not love me anymore? Guess I'll just have to wait.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

"So you really believe that?" I sneer at the form by my feet.

"I-I'm sorry! It was only a jo-"

I slam my knee into his chest and pin him. "You think it's funny to start shit like that?"

"N-no! I-I only meant-"

"I don't _give a fuck_ what you meant!" I glare at him, "Do you really think you can get away with that? Who the fuck would actually believe that I would _**molest**_people? And young children at that! Are you fucking retarded?" I twist my lips into a sadistic grin and chuckle. "You're lucky I feel like being nice today." I pull back my fist and slam it into the ground, to the side of his head.

He flinches and lets out a whine. "Please don't!"

"What's that?" I put my hand to my ear, grin twisting wider on my face as I eat up his fear.

"Please let me go!"

"I'll get to that. But for now," I lean down and breathe in his ear, "you need to learn your lesson." I stand up, bringing him with me -it's not my policy to kick a man when he's down- and slam him into a tree. Looming over him, I let out a string of laughs, rearing my fist back and burrowing it into his rib cage with enough force to win a gush of air from my lovely little victim. I let go of my hold on him and let him drop unconscious. I silence my laughs and walk away, satisfied.

Grin still plastered to my face, I shove my hands into my pocket. People and their fucking drama, Okay, so maybe people would believe the rumor that I molest children. After all, I have been known as "the Demon" for the last 6 months, mainly due to my temper and smile when I get violent. Still, how could that asswipe believe he could get away with it? He must be a bigger fool than Gannon himself. People will learn not to mess with "the Demon." Ones who do will be destroyed. One day, I'll have this city resting between my hands, and I'll show them the true power of a demon.

I drop the grin and let out a sigh. Enough talk of that. I'm more concerned of when I'll return to Link. It's already been 18 months since I last saw him. It makes perfect sense of why I've gone insane. Once I finish this last year of high school, I'm going back. I'm going to leave this place and I'm going to find Link. I really want to believe he'll be there when I return, but I don't want to get my hopes up too high if he's not there. Damn fate if that happens. I admit, though, that I wouldn't be surprised. Waiting for someone you haven't seen or heard from for two years would be hard.

"_Is he going to be there or not when I return?"_

I think I'm in the middle on that thought. I trust him enough to still be there waiting, but I would understand if he got tired of waiting. I have no clue of what to think right now. Things are still so frustrating for me. I hate this damn place. At least I have a job now, and my license.

Oh shit! Speaking of job, I need to get going! I laugh and hop onto my parked motorcycle. I throw on my matching black helmet, popping the key in, and gun the throttle.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-

"Yo! Calling it close this time." An arm slaps me on the back.

"Hey Boss! Sorry 'bout that. More pricks again."

"Man, haven't they _learned_?" He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, "You don't mess with my employees, and definitely not Shadow-chan."

I grin at the nickname. "That's right! No one messes with a shadow demon." I puff up my chest and poke a thumb at myself, "This shadow will hunt you down."

Boss thuds me on the back again, letting out his signature laugh that everyone knows him for. "Alright, Shadow-chan. Get to work."

I give him a salute, "Yes, sir!" I enter the office and sit on the secretary's desk, "Yo! Ballad-kun!"

A blonde head pops up from under that desk and she gives me a smile, "Shadow-chan!"

"What's the latest job?"

"Ah! Let's see," She repositions her glasses and shuffles through the papers on her desk. "Seems like a client, under the name of 'Delude', needs a collection made. By collection, he means money, as you would have guessed."

"Location?"

"3rd District."

"Any extra details?"

"Nope. Besides the fact that the prey is most likely going to make an attempt to run. Get him before he does. Rough 'im up if you have too."

I snort. "I'm guessing this is C-rank work. Sounds too easy." I turn to Ballad-kun and wink, "Thanks, as always."

"No problem, Shadow-chan!" She blows me a kiss, "Take care."

I wave behind her as I exit, "Yeah, yeah."

I hop on my motorcycle and lay on the throttle. Not too concerned about traffic, seeing as how this part of the city is pretty much dead, I drive down the dashed lines in the middle of the road. As I enter the Second District, I pull out my phone. "Ballad-kun, you forgot to tell me _where_ in the 3rd District, and the prey's name."

"Sorry, Shadow-chan. The place is a shady looking loan store across from the Laundromat on 8th street. The prey's name is Frescano Giatani. He's also known as 'Pansy.'"

"Pansy?" I laugh out. "Alright. I'm on my way. Estimated time of arrival is 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the line goes dead and I shove my phone in my pocket. A few minutes later, I park by the curb, turning the alarm on. The fuck I'll let someone steal my bike.

I walk a couple of blocks and stand a few shops down from the target's location, investigating the area. No police, no guards, no snipers. Nothing besides one car across the street from me. I look up to the night sky and suck in a breath. I spit on the ground and walk towards the loan store. The air here is disgusting. Best to finish this quickly. I push open the door, which greets me with a ring from the bell above. I walk up to man sitting at his desk and lean into his ear, "Are you Giatani?"

He jumps up in panic, for he had his back to the door. He falls over his desk and looks at me with wide eyes. "Yes! I am! Who are you?"

I pick him up and place him in his chair, "I've come to collect something for a… 'friend.'"

He huffs and motions to a seat on the other side of his desk. I hold my hand up in refusal. "I won't be long. I just need to pick it up, if you're going to let it be easy for yourself."

"Wh-what do you mean?" He stands back up, red faced.

"You, Mister Giatani, owe someone a hefty amount of money." I pick him up once again, gathering his shirt in my fist as he turns to bolt out the door.

"L-let me go! Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" He squeals and thrashes around.

My eye twitches and I slam him against the wall, my smirk beginning to take over my face, "I'm sure you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." I lean closer and flash my teeth, "Now, like I offered before, you can make this easy, or you can make this complicated. I suggest easy, though I wouldn't mind blowing off some steam."

"Okay! Okay! Just let me get the money!"

"Why don't you just tell me where it is?"

"The-the desk in the backroom." He looks at the floor, most likely ashamed for giving in so easily.

"Right, well, you stay here." I let him go and he slumps against the wall. "Not like you're going anywhere anyways."

I turn around, laying eyes on the door towards the back. I walk towards the back room and begin searching. I tear open a cabinet and shuffle through, throwing some items behind me. I twist around and palm my forehead. He said desk, so why am I looking in a cabinet?

I fling open the top drawer on the desk and rummage through things, seeing nothing besides basic office supplies. I check the next drawer to find paper work. On top of the desk is more paper work and clutter. Sheesh, how messy can you get? Wait a sec… Is that a doughnut… or some kind of fuzzy specimen? I don't even want to know. I check the last place, under the desk. The wanted object not being on the floor, I sigh and roll my eyes, looking up. I let out a chuckle as I spot a case _under_ the desk. Literally underneath it. I pull it off its ledge and out from under the desk. I snap the lock open after successfully picking it, and find the contents to my liking. I count the money, finding out there's a little extra, which will be my collection and delivery fee, as well as the bosses'.

I close the case and walk back out to the main room. I turn to the still passed out prey and inject him with the "Memories Silenced" concoction Ballad-kun's partner created, to -as I'm sure you can guess- erases memories of people, mainly their faces. "Thanks for your cooperation." I flick my hand at him and stuff the syringe into my pocket with the other. Now to return to the office, but first I need to call Ballad-kun to let her know I've completed the job.

-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M- **(NYP)**

I push open the office door, immediately sensing that another person -one who doesn't work here- was present. I walk into the main room and spot the back of black and gray striped hair of a tall man sitting on the couch. He sips at his drink, which I assume is tea, and I knock on Boss' door. He issues a command to enter, and I do so.

"Shadow-chan! How'd the job go?"

"The job is finished, Boss. The money has been collected." I place the case on his desk.

He rests his elbows on the desk and folds his hands. "Very good. I assume you gave the prey the serum?"

"That's right."

"Excellent." He stands up and grins at me, giving me an affectionate rub on the head. "That's how my Shadow-chan works."

"So, how much does the client require?"

"Actually, he's out there right now." He motions to the door. "I was about to go chat with him. Why don't you join us? He asked personally that you do." Boss grins at me and drags me out of the room. I stand by the door as Boss greats the client.

"Shadow-chan. Get over here!" Boss waves me over. I reach his side and turn to face the client, putting an apathetic look on my face.

"Nice to meet you." I greet rudely.

The client laughs and covers it with his hand. His eyes meet mine and my jaw slacks. My eyes widen before they squint as I smile stupidly at the man before me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Shadow-chan." He lets another laugh rumble out as he rolls my nickname out of his mouth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How long ago did you leave, Shadow-chan?"

"You mean from-"

"Yes. You know what I'm talking about. If I'm correct, today makes it 4 years and two months."

"I know that, Koji."

"Then why are you still here? Have you forgotten about Link?"

"No! Damn it, Koji. I did not forget about him!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"That's because I needed to-"

"Bullshit, Dark. Link has been waiting, and he still is. But he won't be for much longer."

"Wha-"

Koji holds up his hand, "He's just about lost faith in you, Dark. And I don't blame him. 2 years is a long time, but four? That's two more than you promised him.

I grit my teeth and hang my head. "I know…"

"Then what have you been waiting for?"

"I-I don't know." I honestly have no idea why I'm still here. What _have_ I been waiting for?

"Do you understand, Dark? You're stalling." Koji stands up. Remember when I said he was tall? Well, so am I, but he's now towering over me. I'd say he's 6" 4', and I'm at 6" 2'. 20 years old and 6" 2'. I guess that's not bad.

"Shadow-chan, back to business." He directs his attention to Boss who had, at some point, lain on the other couch and was now snoring lightly. I give him a shove and he looks up at me.

"You guys done?" He questions as he gets to his feet. Koji and I both nod. "So I'm guessing you'll be wanting your money?"

"Actually, I only want half. The rest I'll let you guys have. That is, if there is about 12k in there?"

"Shadow-chan, you counted right?"

"Yes, Boss."

"And?" He presses.

"Ishida is right. There's 12k."

Boss grunts out a reply, "Are you sure you want to give us half?"

Koji nods and grins. "Of course. The main reason was to talk to Shadow-chan. I only needed the 6k to pick up a gift for Shuichi. But I still need to get Gauvien one as well, but I'll just pull out another 6k from the bank… Anyways, Bossun, can you give 4k to Shadow-chan?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Bossun?"

Boss grimaces at the name, "No problem. I can give it to Shadow-chan, if that's your request."

I hold up my hand, "Koji, why are you giving me 4k?"

"You worked for it, let's say that. Besides, you need to return to a certain place, where a certain person is waiting." He turns to leave, "Just give the money to my dear secretary. He'll take care of things from there. Give him a call at the main office." Koji flicks a card onto the coffee table by the couch and calls over his shoulder, "Dark, good luck with Link. I'll see you in a few months. If you need anything, call me. My number is in your phone."

And with that, he leaves, climbing into his black Benz and driving off. I check my phone and see his number. How the hell did that happen?

"Damn, Shadow-chan! I had no idea you knew such a powerful man!" A pony-tailed, tattooed brunette walks in, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Illusion?"

"He's one of the wealthiest men in the world! And not just because of his inheritance! He runs over fifty percent of the companies in the world!"

I look to Boss, "Is he kidding?"

"Nope! Ishida's running at the top."

"More like he's _sitting_ at the top." Illusion snorts.

"Holy fuck," I breathe out.

"Yeah, I bet he is." Illusion snorts again.

"Pervert," I chuckle. "Hey, Boss."

He turns to me and tilts his head slightly.

"Is it all right if I take some time off?"

"Sure."

"What for, Shadow-chan?" Ballad-kun enters the room.

"It's been four fucking years. It's time for me to return."

**

* * *

A/N: Alright! This chapter is finished. *dies* My back… hurts… . What did you all think of this chapter, hm? I think it turned out pretty good, of course, that's what I think. Tell me what you think? I'm going to go do something else now… like… put this up? Yeah. Then I'm gonna go work on my oneshot/present for my lovely Sena-chan. Don't know how long that will take me. Wish me luck? Until then, Merry Christmas! And happy holidays! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

**Revolution, OUT!**

**Ja.**


End file.
